Le Lion qui marchait avec les Hommes
by Elayan
Summary: [TRAD] Rowena, comme d'autres Morts-Vivants, est en quête du Calice Royal. Lors de son combat contre Ornstein et Smough, elle prend une décision qui rend son voyage bien différent des élus qui l'ont précédée... Traduction de "Lions walk with wanderers" par windsabove.
1. Vagabond, Mort-Vivant, négociant amateur

**Disclaimer** : Ceci est une traduction de "Lions walk with wanderers", une fanfiction Dark Souls écrite par _windsabove_. Si vous lisez l'anglais, je vous invite à aller lire sa version, l'Originale, et à lui donner tout votre amour :3

\- oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo -

Chapitre 1  
Vagabond, mort-vivant et négociant amateur

\- oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo -

Le mur de brouillard scintillait et oscillait devant elle, cachant sans doute de nouvelles horreurs. Elle combattait depuis trop longtemps pour penser autrement. Rowena cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, tâchant d'ignorer ses bras qui tremblaient. Au point où elle en était rendue, elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si ses nerfs la lâchaient ou si ses forces l'abandonnaient. Elle regarda les tours au-dessus d'elle et ses yeux bruns s'abreuvèrent de la grandiose architecture d'Anor Londo.

Chaque escalier en colimaçon, chaque gardien encapuchonné, chaque brute géante, l'avait conduite jusqu'à cet instant. Le soleil éclatant couvrait tout de sa lumière d'or et, au premier coup d'œil, Rowena avait cru qu'Anor Londo serait un refuge loin des épreuves. Malgré sa quête pour le Calice Royal, peut-être avait-elle été trop optimiste. Elle n'avait rien vu d'autre que le désespoir qui ravageait ce pays. Elle avait alors poussé en avant, ennemi après ennemi, et repoussé les ténèbres qui écrasaient ses pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elle se trouve là, sur le seuil de ce qu'elle ne pouvait considérer comme étant autre chose qu'un autre test. Après tant de combats, elle aurait pensé que sa peur aurait disparu. Son hésitation prouvait qu'il n'en était rien.

Elle jeta un regard au spectre invoqué. Solaire. Aussi positive qu'elle puisse être, Rowena n'avait jamais seulement espéré rivaliser avec son apparence radieuse et sa détermination absolue. Dans un monde consumé par le découragement, il était difficile de croire qu'une telle personne puisse exister. Elle se contentait de croire que sa force alliée à la sienne l'aiderait à traverser la prochaine épreuve.

\- C'est… du suicide, murmura-t-elle, son épée reposant sur son épaule, alors que ses yeux cherchaient à voir au travers du brouillard. Je répugne à porter quoi que ce soit pris à un Chevalier Noir. Mais si ça peut aider… Juste cette fois.

Elle prit une brève inspiration. Sa bouche était sèche. Ses mains se resserrèrent sur la poignée de la lame sombre.

\- Bien, Solaire, dit-elle, avançant d'un pas, suivez-moi.

Rowena prit une dernière inspiration avant de traverser la brume et son compagnon spectral lui emboîta rapidement le pas. Jetant un premier coup d'œil à son environnement, elle remarqua les arches et piliers, similaires à ceux qu'on trouvait partout dans Anor Londo. Le soleil brillait haut, sa lumière suintait entre les ornementations des fenêtres, et le marbre en-dessous paraissait luire sous les rayons. Ce qui paraissait terrifiant en revanche, c'était la silhouette qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Un géant en armure d'or scintillante gardait le chemin avec, entre ses énormes mains, un marteau plus gros qu'il était aisé d'imaginer. Comment quiconque pouvait seulement soulever une telle arme restait un mystère terrifiant. Il se tenait parfaitement immobile, sentinelle dans les ombres, attendant son approche. Rowena déglutit avec difficulté et serra un peu plus sa poigne sur son épée, de toute la force de sa volonté, alors qu'elle avançait et appréhendait la rencontre imminente. Après cinq pas, elle s'arrêta. Le géant n'avait pas bronché. Elle plissa les yeux et se demanda brièvement s'il n'était pas qu'une simple statue faite pour l'effrayer.

Le son du métal sur le marbre attira l'attention de Rowena sur les balcons supérieurs.

Elle laissa presque tomber son arme sur son pied lorsqu'elle vit le chevalier d'or qui la toisait. Ou du moins le poli de son armure, ainsi que le motif léonin, lui indiquaient qu'il était sans doute un chevalier. De là où elle était, elle pouvait à peine distinguer les babines retroussées et les dent pointues du heaume, en plus des quelques gemmes qui ornaient le plastron de plates. Une longue plume rouge cascadait depuis le sommet de son casque et une imposante lance était l'arme de son choix. Rowena, l'espace d'une seconde, s'imagina empalée sur sa pointe et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

Le chevalier tourna la tête dans sa direction, la clouant au sol d'un seul regard. Bien que ses yeux ne soient pas visibles, ils transperçaient son âme. Rowena laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il s'élança par-dessus la rambarde. Le géant réajusta sa prise sur son marteau. L'instant d'après, le chevalier atterrissait avec grâce aux côtés de son compagnon sans même avoir à plier les genoux sous l'impact. Le duo se tint immobile quelques secondes, juste le temps pour la jeune femme d'analyser la situation.

\- Solaire, murmura-t-elle, si tu peux m'entendre…

Le lancier raffermit sa prise et, vif comme l'éclair, s'élança en sa direction.

\- COURS !

La lame fit frémir l'air contre la joue de Rowena alors qu'elle effectuait une roulade latérale avant de piquer un sprint un peu plus loin. Une colonne à proximité s'effondra. La guerrière couina en évitant de peu les débris. Le géant était déjà sur elle lorsqu'elle se redressa et son marteau faillit l'envoyer valser contre le mur. Rowena roula et estoqua dans la gigantesque jambe. Un rire lui parvint, juste avant que quelque chose de mince ne fouette son plastron. De l'électricité lui parcourut les chairs, elle chancela et s'effondra au sol. Le souffle court, elle se força à se remettre sur ses jambes. Solaire maintenait le chevalier léonin occupé. Elle leva les yeux, couina à nouveau, esquiva le marteau qui manqua de l'écraser. Une gorgée précipitée à sa Fiole d'Estus la sauva de la mort.

L'angle de l'énorme marteau l'atteint à la cuisse avant qu'elle n'ait l'occasion de l'éviter. Le choc contre le sol fut brutal et lui arracha un cri de douleur. Un nouveau rire lui glaça le sang. Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Rowena avant qu'elle ne parvienne à se redresser et à s'élancer, au petit trot, décrivant un cercle autour de ses adversaires. Elle balança son épée, métal contre sol et marbre, puis métal contre armure et chair. Le géant vacilla. Rowena frappa un second coup. Une douleur explosa dans ses épaules et elle se jeta au sol pour éviter la contre-attaque. Ses os cognèrent contre son armure et ses poumons se vidèrent de leur air. Dans la confusion qui suivit, elle vit le côté plat du marteau s'élever au-dessus d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux et attendit l'impact.

Le moment qui suivit fut empli du hurlement d'agonie du géant. Rowena rouvrit les yeux. De l'électricité crépitait du large dos couvert d'or. L'un des éclairs de Solaire. Elle sourit malgré le fait qu'elle doive contraindre son corps à se relever. De la sueur s'accumulait entre ses doigts. Des vapeurs de sang et de métal emplissaient ses narines. Elle serra les dents, levant et abaissant son arme à plusieurs reprises, avant de reculer de quelques pas. Un nouvel éclair frôla son épaule et trancha au passage quelques mèches folles de ses cheveux. Elle bondit, agitant son épée en tous sens à l'intention du géant qui avançait vers elle. Une attaque frontale laborieuse lui permit d'éviter un coup et de trancher le mollet de son adversaire du même coup. Rowena avala une gorgée de sa fiole juste à temps, avant que la lance du chevalier ne la projette de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle s'écrasa sur le marbre, paralysée de douleur.

Lorsqu'elle fut de nouveau capable de voir, Rowena n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'elle avait passé au sol. Cependant, le son d'une armure qui tombait avec fracas la tira de sa torpeur. Elle poussa sur ses mains et vit le géant tomber, enfin, sous un coup fatal porté par Solaire. Une étincelle de victoire illumina furtivement son visage pour retomber alors que le chevalier léonin se penchait sur son compagnon tombé au combat. Il étendit son bras pour toucher le géant et Rowena écarquilla les yeux. Un cri s'échappa de sa gorge avant qu'elle ne puisse le retenir :

\- STOP !

Le chevalier s'interrompit, retira sa main et, lentement, tourna la tête vers elle. Rowena était pétrifiée, quand bien même ses bras peinaient à la soutenir. Après un instant de stupeur, elle se remit sur ses pieds, vacillante, avant de traverser prudemment l'espace qui les séparait, tout en tâchant de ne jamais rompre le contact visuel. Son corps entier lui hurlait de se laisser mourir à chaque pas supplémentaire, mais son esprit était tout entier à sa tâche courante. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas seulement du chevalier. Lentement, elle rengaina son épée. Usant du peu de force qui lui restait, elle mit un genou en terre et baissa les yeux sur les bottes d'or.

C'était du suicide.

Mais se battre avec une épée qu'elle pouvait à peine soulever l'était tout autant.

\- Noble chevalier, commença-t-elle d'une voix affaiblie, je sais qu'il est de votre devoir de me combattre afin de garder cette cathédrale. Ce que vous protégez est d'une importance inestimable. Mais je vous en prie, écoutez ma requête.

La respiration de Rowena était tremblante.

\- Je n'ai aucun désir de me mesurer à vous. Durant mon voyage au travers de Lordran, j'ai tué d'innombrables êtres comme moi, devenus fous, devenus Carcasses. Vous pourriez penser qu'il s'agit là d'une grâce qui leur serait faite, mais je considère que leurs morts sont misérables et inutiles. De plus… en poursuivant ma quête, je souhaite les libérer de leur malheur. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

La guerrière fit une pause pour rassembler ses pensées. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse poursuivre, la pointe aiguisée de la lance s'enfonça de quelques millimètres dans son épaule gauche. Elle contint sa douleur de toutes sa volonté.

\- Des Morts-Vivants sans nombres ont tenté de me berner avec moins de mots, s'irrita le chevalier. Tu oserais croire que je puisse être _clément_ envers toi ?

\- Pas croire, sire, répondit-elle. Je… je ne peux qu' _espérer_ que votre décision sera de m'épargner.

\- Et pourquoi, je te prie, te raccrocherais-tu à un tel souhait ?

Rowena cilla, son regard désespérément fixé sur le même point. Tellement de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle avait entreprit ce voyage ! L'Asile semblait n'être plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Et pourtant, malgré tout ce temps, elle tenait encore à _quelque chose_. Quoi exactement, cela restait flou dans son esprit, mais il fallait qu'elle donne une réponse. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée que la lance puisse creuser un trou plus profond sous sa peau.

\- Peut-être est-ce parce que je rêve d'un monde de paix, énonça-t-elle finalement. Un monde libéré de ses malédictions. Si ce qu'on m'a dit doit être cru, alors venir jusqu'ici était ma prochaine étape pour y arriver. Et… Il y assez de mort et de misère dans ce monde sans qu'il soit nécessaire que j'en ajoute de ma propre main. Je ne rêve que de briser le cycle de barbarie. Voilà pourquoi je souhaite ainsi négocier avec vous aujourd'hui, gardien d'Anor Londo.

Elle hoqueta quand la lance s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa chair.

\- Eh bien parle, Mort-Vivant, siffla le chevalier, avant que ton temps ne soit écoulé.

Rowena hocha la tête et poursuivit :

\- Je souhaite récupérer le Calice Royal sans effusion de sang. Si vous épargnez ma vie et m'autorisez à passer sans plus de combat, je prendrais ce dont j'ai besoin et je partirai pour ne jamais revenir dans ces couloirs désertés. En ce qui concerne ma valeur… combien d'autres Morts-Vivants ont essayé de faire la paix avec leurs opposants ?

La pièce se remplit d'un silence assourdissant. Les jambes de Rowena tremblaient d'avoir à supporter son poids. Elle lutta afin de ne pas tomber face contre terre. Sa respiration devint calme, lente, agonisante. De la sueur perlait à son front et une petite goutta s'écrasa près de son pied sans un son. Sa gorge commençait à lui brûler lorsque la lance se retira enfin. La guerrière se rattrapa juste avant de s'effondrer sur elle-même.

\- Relève toi.

Elle leva les yeux. Le chevalier tenait toujours sa lance mais il ne la pointait plus dans sa direction. Rowena poussa son corps à se redresser, chancelant sur ses appuis, vacillant de chaque jointure. Elle remarqua soudain à quel point le chevalier était grand par rapport à elle et failli en retomber par terre.

\- Je vous remercie, murmura-t-elle.

Il secoua légèrement la tête.

\- Ta vie n'est pas entre mes mains, mais entre celles de Sa Majesté. Elle déterminera si tu vaux autant que tu le prétends.

Il agita la main en direction du fond de la pièce. Rowena se tourna et prit note des deux arcades. Ignorant les protestations de ses muscles, elle commença à marcher, son armure et l'autre à un pas derrière elle cliquetant de concert. Elle respirait avec difficulté à présent, ses entrées d'air de plus en plus maigres, le poids du métal lui pesant avec une impétuosité croissante.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à un ascenseur qui ressemblait à tous les autres : une plateforme lisse et circulaire qui montait et descendait le long d'une spirale en métal bruni par le temps. Une fois à l'intérieur, Rowena prétendit temporairement que l'autre guerrier n'était pas là.

Arriver à l'étage supérieur offrit à la guerrière la vision d'un feu de camp éteint. Malgré l'étrangeté de sa présence ici, Rowena se rua presque sur lui, comme elle le faisait toujours après les combats difficiles. Mais cette fois elle se retint et préféra faire un unique pas à l'extérieur de l'ascenseur.

\- Me permettriez-vous de me reposer avant mon audience avec Sa Majesté ? demanda-t-elle.

Un bref silence suivit sa requête.

\- Fais vite.

Elle acquiesça, puis rejoignit le feu de camp avec le sentiment qu'elle entrait dans le Sanctuaire de Lige-Feu à nouveau pour la première fois. Elle l'embrasa en silence et se laissa tomber devant les flammes, tous ses muscles se relâchant à la fois.

Alors que la chaleur du feu soulageait son corps douloureux, son esprit se mit à tourner à pleine vitesse. En un instant, elle avait pris une décision qui aurait très probablement pu la conduire à la mort. Son incrédulité face aux conséquences la maintinrent prostrée, les yeux plongés dans les flammes, plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle remerciait le destin d'avoir placé ce lieu de repos et de sérénité à cet endroit de son parcours, mais combien de temps pouvait-elle profiter de ces instants civilisés avant que tout n'éclate à nouveau ? Parviendrait-elle à dépasser ce feu, ou est-ce que le chevalier qui l'observait déciderait de mettre fin à son existence ? Elle serra les poings et les rassembla sur sa poitrine, où les battements de son cœur semblaient s'être apaisés. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais dans ce monde qui avait juré de la tuer, elle s'efforçait de profiter, tant qu'elle le pouvait encore, de chacun de ces petits moments de paix.

Rowena se leva enfin après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité d'immobilité. Ses jointures n'attendaient plus la douce libération de la mort, mais son armure continuait à lui peser. Elle laissa échapper un léger soupir en roulant des épaules, puis jeta un œil à la porte double devant elle, en haut de quelques marches. La Dame qui se trouvait derrière allait décider de son destin. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser les pensées qui suivirent et s'avança dans les escaliers. Elle arriva devant les lourds panneaux de bois bien plus tôt qu'elle n'aurait apprécié. Elle essayait de l'ignorer, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher de se sentir le regard fixe du chevalier percer un trou à l'arrière de son crâne. Elle fit jouer ses doigts dans le vide pour en éprouver la mobilité avant d'agripper les poignées ornementées et de pousser les battants.

Son regard se posa sur la femme qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche et se figea. Cette dame de haute lignée était différente de tout ce que Rowena avait jamais pu voir. Elle était étendue sur une couche de coussins et de soie. De longue boucles brunes cascadaient en douces vagues le long de son dos. Sa robe de pureté blanche flottait autour d'elle et chutait au sol en plis délicats. Rowena ressentit une plaisante chaleur l'envahir devant cette vision, cette femme au teint radieux et au sourire tendre, qui était l'opposé de tout ce que les Morts-Vivants rencontraient dans Anor Londo. Le soleil s'autorisa à jeter sa lumière sur la scène, illuminant les épais rideaux entourant la princesse.

Peut-être la guerrière avait-elle une chance, après tout.

\- Tu as voyagé loin et surmonté de nombreuses épreuves, noble Mort-Vivant, dit la dame d'une voix douce et mélodieuse. Approche, mon enfant.

Rowena hésita un instant, puis laissa un sourire se poser sur son visage. Elle s'avança et s'agenouilla devant la femme royale.

\- Je suis Gwenevere, reprit la dame, fille du Seigneur Gwyn et Princesse Solaire.

Elle fit une courte pause, son visage tendre toujours tourné vers Rowena, et poursuivit :

\- Je vois que tu as épargné le chevalier qui garde mes quartiers. Pour quelle raison as-tu agi ainsi ?

Toute sensation de chaleur disparut du corps de la guerrière au moment où l'existence de son adversaire lui fut rappelée. Elle se mordit la lèvre mais le chevalier parla avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire.

\- Telle fut la requête du Mort-Vivant, Votre Majesté, commença-t-il, sa voix dénuée de l'agacement qu'il avait montré jusqu'ici, que le Calice Royal soit restitué sans plus de violence. Je l'ai menée à vous afin que vous portiez sur elle un jugement définitif.

Les ongles de Rowena s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes. Tous ses efforts fournis jusqu'ici allaient être jugés à cet instant précis. Elle baissa la tête et attendit la décision de Gwenevere.

\- Tes agissements ne sont pas dénué de sens, Ornstein, Tueur de Dragon, dit la princesse sans que sa voix n'ait perdu en douceur. Tu as guidé à moi un Mort-Vivant réfléchi et intelligent. Elle est en effet digne de succéder à mon père.

A ces mots, Rowena soupira de soulagement, tout en s'efforçant de rester discrète. Ainsi donc Ornstein était le nom du chevalier. Elle pourrait enfin porter grande attention à l'oublier dès qu'elle aurait quitté cet endroit.

\- C'est pourquoi je choisis de transmettre le Calice Royal, noble Mort-Vivant, conclut Gwenevere.

Rowena leva les yeux sur l'étrange objet doré, en forme de bol, qui apparaissait devant elle. Elle étendit le bras et en effleura le bord : il était aussi lisse que les marbres d'Anor Londo. A son contact, le Calice disparut dans un flash de lumière orange, ne laissant derrière lui que quelques cendres rougeoyantes qui se reflétaient sur ses gants.

\- Incroyable, souffla-t-elle.

\- Je t'en supplie, ô noble Mort-Vivant, dit Gwenevere, succède à mon père et ranime le feu de notre monde. Avec l'aide du Tueur de Dragon, tu dois mettre fin à cet éternel soleil couchant et prévenir la mort de plus de Morts-Vivants.

Rowena prit quelques secondes pour digérer ces dernières informations. Succéder au Seigneur Gwyn, mettre fin à l'éternel soleil couchant avec…

Comment ?

Ce devait être une erreur.

\- Avec tout mon respect, Votre Majesté, dit Ornstein avec un trouble visible, je ne crois pas que le Mort-Vivant ait besoin de mon aide dans ce qui la concerne. Elle a voyagé jusqu'ici par elle-même. Elle est certainement capable de continuer ainsi.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, Tueur de Dragons, répondit la princesse. Ta vie a pu être épargnée par l'héritière de mon père. Ses actions sont sans doute la marque de ses nécessités. Voyage à ses côtés et fais en sorte que les ténèbres ne dévorent pas notre monde.

La panique s'engouffra dans la gorge de Rowena. C'était impossible. Peut-être que l'entièreté de cette expérience n'était qu'un cauchemar, pire que tous les autres encombrant sa mémoire. Elle prit une inspiration tremblante et pria n'importe quel dieu de lui offrir un peu de pitié afin que cette proposition ne soit jamais…

\- Comme il vous plaira, Votre Majesté.

Rowena ravala un grognement d'exaspération. Elle roula des yeux vers Ornstein, qui se relevait lentement. Il lui rendit son regard et les yeux de son casque semblèrent luire d'anticipation. Repoussant ses pensées confuses, la guerrière se releva à son tour et posa un dernier regard sur Gwenevere avant de quitter la pièce, les mains tremblantes.

Revenir au feu aurait dû être un retour heureux, une célébration de victoire pour avoir obtenu le Calice Royal. Elle s'était imaginée étourdie de soulagement, riant même, que ses efforts ne se soient pas conclu par la mort une fois de plus. A présent elle souhaitait qu'Ornstein l'ait abattue dans la cathédrale, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par le tuer à son tour. Elle fixa les flammes et tâcha d'ignorer les reflets dorés de l'autre côté.

\- Bien, ô noble Mort-Vivant, dit Ornstein, sa voix chargée de moquerie, retournes-tu bientôt à l'abattoir ?

Rowena lui jeta un long regard dédaigneux.

\- Pas tant que c'est tout ce que tu me souhaites, siffla-t-elle en croisant les bras. _Nous_ allons au Sanctuaire de Lige-Feu, à moins que tu ne _veuilles_ désobéir aux ordres.

Ornstein prit une courte inspiration et imita la posture de son vis-à-vis.

\- Après toi, fit-il.

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux, sur le point de changer de position, quand une sensation brûlante la parcourut. Sa main posée sur le sol de marbre sentit bientôt la fraîcheur des brins d'herbe, et une brise souffla quelques mèches de cheveux hors de son visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux, déçue de découvrir que le chevalier d'or était toujours là, assis en face d'elle, de l'autre côté du feu.

Rowena se demanda combien de fois elle entrerait dans le Hameau du Crépuscule avant que sa mort ne devienne permanente.


	2. L'épreuve du chevalier

**Disclaimer** : Ceci est une traduction de "Lions walk with wanderers", une fanfiction Dark Souls écrite par _windsabove_. Si vous lisez l'anglais, je vous invite à aller lire sa version, l'Originale, et à lui donner tout votre amour :3

\- oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo -

Chapitre 2  
L'épreuve du chevalier

\- oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo -

Il avait imaginé toutes sortes de tâches qu'il aurait à exécuter dans sa vie, mais suivre le Mort-Vivant dans ses pérégrinations n'en faisait _pas_ partie.

C'était étrange de quitter Anor Londo. Ornstein était tout simplement incapable de se rappeler de la dernière fois qu'il avait quitté ces murs. Le monde était en ruines, comme il s'y attendait en plein Age Sombre. Mais voir de ses yeux la pourriture des terres… une partie de lui aurait préféré se rendre compte plus tôt de l'étendue des dégâts.

Si seulement il était venu en d'autres circonstances.

Ce n'était pas à lui de remettre en question la progéniture du Seigneur Gwyn, mais pour l'amour de Lordran, qu'est-ce que Gwenevere avait dans la tête ? L'envoyer ainsi veiller sur cette humaine… et pour quelle raison ? Elle reviendrait simplement à la vie si elle mourrait et ça ne le concernait ni ne l'inquiétait aucunement si elle finissait Carcasse. Ce ne serait rien de plus qu'un autre cadavre ambulant dans un monde déjà mort, et un autre Mort-Vivant viendrait prendre sa place. D'après ce qu'il avait vu d'elle dans la cathédrale, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Ornstein observait Rowena de l'autre côté du feu. Des mèches cuivrées, échappées de la tresse qui entourait sa tête, encadraient son visage poussiéreux. Le chignon à la base de son crâne souffrait des mêmes désagréments. Ses joues luisantes et teintées d'un rouge profond étaient les témoins de son épuisement. Elle se tenait étrangement voûtée, d'une manière qui semblait presque douloureuse. Ses yeux brun sombre reflétaient le dessin des flammes léchant l'épée, ainsi qu'un désarroi débordant. Voilà au moins une chose qu'ils avaient en commun.

\- Tu serais plus à l'aise avec une armure plus légère, dit finalement Ornstein, s'attirant immédiatement un regard noir de la guerrière.

\- Et t'es _qui_ pour me dicter ce que je dois ou ne dois pas porter ? cracha-t-elle.

Il roula des yeux, bien que ce soit inutile puisque son visage était caché sous son casque.

\- Ce n'est qu'une suggestion, siffla-t-il. Tu devrais t'estimer heureuse que je te donne mon opinion.

\- Heureuse ? s'offusqua-t-elle en plissant les yeux. Tu donnes dans l'humour ?

Une envie furieuse d'agripper sa lance titilla Ornstein, mais il parvint à se contenir pour le moment. Au lieu de ça, il la fixa avec une immobilité qui la rendit mal à l'aise.

\- Écoute-moi _avec grande attention_ , Mort-Vivant, commença-t-il, son ton indiquant clairement que sa tolérance n'irait pas plus loin. Peut-être as-tu déjà oublié la miséricorde que je t'ai accordée à Anor Londo. Sans ça, tu serais encore en train de rouler autour de la cathédrale en pensant que c'est un vrai combat. Ta lâcheté t'a épargné ma lance cette fois. Je suis peut-être sous les ordres de Sa Majesté, mais ne crois pas _un seul instant_ que j'hésiterais à te tuer si tu pousses ma patience à bout.

\- Rien que pour cette insulte, moqua Rowena, j'ai envie de tester tes limites.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'une insulte, c'est la vérité.

\- Je suis _parfaitement_ capable de manier une épée, je te remercie ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- C'est à peine si tu peux attaquer en la tenant à deux mains. Ta méthode te laisse vulnérable.

\- Non, c'est faux.

\- Bien, souffla Ornstein en croisant les bras, montre-moi ce dont tu es capable, alors.

Rowena fit la moue, mais se leva tout de même en poussant ses cheveux hors de son visage. Son regard resta fermement posé sur le chevalier lorsqu'elle dégaina son arme et referma ses deux paumes sur le manche, de la même manière qu'elle l'avait tenue dans Anor Londo. De loin, elle apparaissait comme une guerrière compétente. En revanche, à cette distance, Ornstein pouvait voir chaque défaut, jusqu'au plus infime tremblement de ses doigts qui peinaient à soutenir le poids de l'arme. Sa posture était médiocre et ses genoux menaçaient de lâcher. Il se redressa à son tour et continua à l'observer encore un peu, comme s'il avait de plus de temps pour analyser tout ce qu'il y avait à voir.

\- Tiens-la à une main et prends ton bouclier, ordonna-t-il.

Elle lui jeta un regard courroucé, mais néanmoins elle changea de position : elle souleva l'épée pour la rapprocher de son épaule et lâcha de sa main gauche pour attraper le bouclier dans son dos. Après une seconde d'hésitation, l'appréhension de son expression céda la place à un sourire triomphant.

\- Comme je disais, minauda-t-elle, je suis parfaitement capable de…

La lame bascula en avant et le Mort-Vivant tituba à sa suite avec un cri de surprise. Elle laissa échapper la poignée de l'épée et s'effondra au sol, tandis que l'arme manquait de lui transpercer la main. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, le souffle court.

\- Tu disais ? lâcha Ornstein.

\- Ça ne prouve _rien_! explosa Rowena en retour.

\- Ça prouve tout, au contraire. Tu as obtenu des âmes durant le combat, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Peut-être, fit-elle alors qu'elle s'asseyait, massant sa main miraculeusement rescapée. Si tu admets qu'il s'agissait d'un combat.

\- Un combat ridicule reste un combat, répondit-il en ignorant le ton qu'elle avait employé. Dans tous les cas, si tu veux avoir la moindre chance de t'en sortir, tu devrais les canaliser dans des compétences plus utiles que celles que tu as nourries jusqu'ici. Ta force, par exemple.

\- La force n'a rien à voir avec ma façon de combattre, dit-elle. Je m'en suis très bien sortie sans jusque là.

\- Sans doute. Cependant, si tu veux remplir ton rôle d'Elu, tu devrais être capable de faire plus qu'éviter les attaques de ton adversaire et prier les dieux pour tes coups portent.

Le visage de Rowena se tordit dans une grimace de dégoût, mais ne pouvait pas nier qu'il s'agissait plus ou moins de sa stratégie.

\- Soit, concéda-t-elle. Mais j'ai un nom, tu sais. Tu t'en fiches probablement, mais j'en ai assez de t'entendre m'appeler Mort-Vivant tout le temps.

\- Et lequel est-ce ?

Elle fit une pause et joignit ses mains sur ses genoux.

\- Rowena, dit-elle. Pas de titre rutilant ou quoi que ce soit. Juste… Rowena.

Bien, maintenant il savait quel nom associer à ce Mort-Vivant qui roulait sans frein vers sa perte.

\- Et toi ? demanda la guerrière. Dois-je vraiment t'appeler Ornstein, le Tueur de Dragons ?

Il fit de son mieux pour ignorer la moquerie qui teintait le ton de sa voix.

\- Ornstein suffira.

\- Parfait.

Elle se remit sur pieds et arracha son épée à la poussière.

\- Maintenant que ça, c'est fait, il y a quelqu'un que je dois voir. Il est difficile de le manquer, avec son haleine fétide et ses claquements de dents.

Ornstein ne répondit pas. La description faisait écho à quelque chose dans sa mémoire, mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver exactement quoi. Il suivit Rowena en silence. Ils marchèrent sur de l'herbe verte épaisse, grimpèrent un escalier de pierres et passèrent sous une solide arche couverte de vignes et de mousse.

Rowena salua un homme assis sur un tronc d'arbre. Celui-ci, simplement vêtu d'une tunique brune à capuche, agita sa main en retour avec un sourire – qu'il perdit lorsqu'il vit l'armure d'or qui la suivait, avant de rapidement détourner le regard. L'humaine fronça les sourcils mais n'insista pas.

Ils dépassèrent quelques arches de plus avant d'atteindre la silhouette affalée d'une créature qu'Orntein ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- Déjà rendormi ? soupira Rowena. Je n'ai _vraiment_ pas envie de le réveiller à nouveau...

\- A quoi tu t'attendais, de la part d'un Serpent Primordial ?

Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de dire ça à voix haute, mais le temps qu'il s'en rende compte Rowena était déjà en train d'essayer de lire à travers son casque.

\- Tu le connais ? demanda-t-elle.

Ornstein hocha la tête.

\- Depuis des années. Il était en bons termes avec le Seigneur Gwyn.

Il baissa les yeux sur le serpent alors que Rowena soupirait à nouveau. Les étranges moustaches de chair qui pendaient de ses joues, les dents jaunâtres, le ronflement infernal. Frampt n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. C'était à la fois réconfortant et suspicieux. Mais c'était toujours le cas avec ce dragon imparfait.

\- Frampt Chercheroi ! hurla soudain Rowena qui avait mis ses mains en coupe autour de sa bouche.

Mais le serpent continua de ronfler.

\- S'il-vous-plait, réveillez-vous ! J'ai le Calice Royal !

Pas le moindre frémissement. Rowena marmonna un juron.

\- Est-ce que tous les Serpents Primordiaux sont comme ça ?

\- Difficile à dire, répondit Ornstein. As-tu pensé à le frapper ?

\- Avec _quoi_?

\- Tu dois bien avoir une arme en bois ? Et je ne parle pas de ta tête.

Elle laissa échapper un rire ouvertement faux.

\- Vraiment charmant, commenta-t-elle.

Elle contempla la silhouette amorphe de Frampt pendant un moment, puis se décida et tira de sa besace un simple Catalyseur.

\- Ça devrait suffire…

Rowena descendit prudemment les escaliers, le Catalyseur pointé vers le museau de Frampt. Elle s'arrêta quand elle fut juste à portée de bras, sourcils froncés. Elle bloqua sa respiration avant de donner un petit coup sur la tête de la gigantesque créature. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent avec un claquement, plus plissés et oranges que jamais. La jeune femme s'empressa de reculer.

\- Hein ? fit Frampt, la voix ensommeillée. Non, non, je vais bien, je vais bien. Parfaitement frais et reposé! Ne me traitez pas comme un vieux serpent desséché.

\- Pardon ! s'écria Rowena.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et enfonça le Catalyseur dans sa poche.

\- J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous, Frampt Chercheroi, poursuivit-elle. Tel que vous l'aviez demandé, j'ai rapporté l…

\- Nom de Gwyn, qu'avez-vous fait, noble Mort-Vivant ? interrompit Frampt en fixant Ornstein. Vous deviez récupérer le Calice Royal ! Qu'est-ce que l'un de ses _gardiens_ fait ici ?

Rowena ferma les yeux une seconde.

\- Je l'ai récupéré, dit-elle en se tordant les mains. Simplement pas… de la manière escomptée. Je lui ai demandé grâce et je n'ai pas osé refuser à la Princesse Gwenevere que le Chasseur de Dragon m'accompagne. Vous comprendrez certainement…

Frampt ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, le regard toujours fixé sur l'armure dorée, ses dents claquant à intervalles réguliers.

\- Eh bien, dit-il enfin en tournant son énorme tête vers Rowena, au moins vous avez cherché la miséricorde de _celui-ci_.

\- Toute opinion sur le Bourreau mise à part, interrompit Ornstein avec un pas en avant, je crois que vous avez votre Elu devant vous.

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Frampt. Après mille ans d'attente, elle est enfin là. A présent, emportons le Calice au bout de sa route. Je présume que vous êtes prêts.

\- Sa route ? répéta Rowena, qui glissa un regard interrogatif à Ornstein. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Ne bougez pas !

Avant qu'Ornstein n'ait pu esquisser la moindre réponse, Rowena et lui étaient déjà pris en tenaille entre les horribles dents du Serpent, puis complètement enfermés dans sa bouche. Leur destination exacte leur était inconnue et l'intensité de pestilence provenant de l'haleine du monstre avait décuplé. Ornstein avait fait l'erreur de reprendre sa respiration et, à en juger par le grognement écœuré que Rowena avait émis, elle avait commis la même bêtise.

Il sembla que ce ne fut que lorsque le chevalier fut sur le point de briser les dents qui fermaient sa porte de sortie que Frampt les relâcha en les crachant sur un sol de pierre dans un fracas d'armures. Ornstein reprit sa respiration en appréciant déjà son nouvel environnement, tandis que Rowena restait au sol et avalait de l'air à grosses goulées.

Il lui fallut une bonne minute avant d'être capable de se redresser et de faire face à ce qui se trouvait devant eux. Une allée s'étirait sous leurs pieds, flanquée de colonnes de pierres couronnées de torches. Tout au bout se trouvait une large souche d'arbre, dont les racines étaient éclairées par de grands flambeaux. Une double-porte, grise et abîmée par le temps, empêchait d'aller plus loin.

\- Voici l'Autel de Lige-Feu, annonça Frampt, pour le successeur du Seigneur Gwyn. Maintenant, placez le Calice Royal sur son socle.

Rowena se retourna et leva un sourcil vers le Serpent.

\- Si je fais cela, je fais un pas de plus vers la rupture de la malédiction qui pèse sur les Morts-Vivants pour toujours. C'est bien cela ?

Ornstein observait le Serpent Primordial, dont l'expression restait plus ou moins neutre.

\- Évidemment, répondit Frampt. Avez-vous une raison de douter ?

Ses pupilles brunes tombèrent à ses pieds, sur un petit caillou qui se trouvait là. Elle haussa les épaules et regarda à nouveau vers le haut, vers les yeux oranges.

\- Je voulais juste l'entendre de votre bouche. Si je continue ma quête, je veux que le cycle des Carcasses se termine, une bonne fois pour toutes.

Un silence accueillit ses mots. Ornstein continuait de détailler avec attention le faciès de la créature, mais décidément rien de particulier n'apparaissait sur ses traits. Cependant, le calme qui les entourait ne lui rendait pas justice.

\- C'est chose certaine, noble Mort-Vivant, rassura enfin Frampt.

Rowena hocha la tête. Elle se détourna et s'approcha lentement de l'autel. Le Calice se matérialisa de lui-même entre ses mains lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas. Ses genoux ployèrent immédiatement sous son poids. Ornstein réprima un rire.

\- Je t'entends parfaitement, s'écria la guerrière.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, ironisa-t-il sans parvenir à cacher son amusement. Tu es certainement tout à fait capable de déposer le Calice par tes propres moyens, de la même manière que tu manies l'Épée de Chevalier Noir. Je n'ai _aucun_ doute à ce sujet.

\- Je vous en prie, Chasseur de Dragon, tempéra le Serpent Primordial, contrôlez-vous !

\- Oh non, ne vous inquiétez pas, Rowena rugit encore plus fort en réajustant sa prise sur le Calice. Si jamais je ne parviens pas à le placer sur son socle, je nous ferais une fleur à tous les deux et je le laisserai échapper sur la tête de notre cher Chasseur de Dragons ! Il fera un _parfait_ petit autel !

Ornstein secoua la tête et la regarda se dépêtrer avec l'encombrant objet. Il se demanda comment elle avait pu survivre au travers de Lordran alors qu'elle pouvait à peine appliquer sa force physique aux tâches les plus triviales. Ce serait une chose à formuler avec tact, car sans force, la moitié de ses plans étaient perdus d'avance. Les dieux avaient dû décider de lui sourire et de lui offrir la plus incroyable série de chance qu'un Mort-Vivant ait jamais vue. A cet instant, c'était la seule explication qu'il pouvait imaginer pour justifier son succès.

Enfin, Rowena réussit à pousser le Calice Royal jusqu'à son emplacement. Elle fit un pas en arrière, le souffle court. Il ne tarda à s'illuminer d'un éclat jaune et à former un délicat nuage doré, avant de projeter un rayon aveuglant vers les cieux. La lumière s'estompa, alors qu'une petite flamme s'allumait dans le fond du Calice.

\- Un feu de camp, murmura Rowena, à l'unique intention d'Ornstein.

Elle revint sur ses pas et se redressa en face de Frampt.

\- Voilà, c'est fait. Que dois-je faire ensuite ?

\- Afin d'accomplir votre destin, commença Frampt, remplissez le Calice d'âmes puissantes, comparables à la Grande Âme de Gwyn. Bien peu sont ceux qui en possèdent de si brillantes. Nito le Seigneur des Tombes, la Sorcière d'Izalith, les Quatre Rois d'Anor Londo, qui héritèrent d'éclats de l'âme de Gwyn… et l'ancien confident du Seigneur, Seath l'Écorché. Toutes leurs âmes sont nécessaires pour satisfaire le Calice Royal.

Rowena fronça les sourcils.

\- Génial, fit-elle. Encore des massacres.

\- A moins que tu aies l'intention de prendre leurs âmes avec des mots gentils, commenta Ornstein.

Elle lui décocha un regard exaspéré, avant de reporter son attention sur le Serpent.

\- Une fois que toutes ces âmes seront placées dans le Calice Royal, les portes derrière lui s'ouvriront, extrapola-t-elle. Et cela me mènera à Gwyn lui-même.

\- Exactement, confirma Frampt. Vous êtes prêts ?

Son regard s'aimanta au sol à nouveau et ses lèvres se pincèrent. Comprenait-elle seulement la tâche qui l'attendait ? Ou plutôt _leur_ tâche, puisque le chevalier était impliqué. Il n'était pas qu'un simple ornement à son histoire s'il souhaitait exaucer le souhait de Lady Gwenevere, il lui faudrait se résoudre à garder Rowena _plus ou moins_ intacte… si elle ne s'effondrait pas d'elle-même avant. Seul le temps pourrait dire quel scénario se réaliserait.

\- Oui, conclut-elle alors. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire.

\- Alors nous devons repartir, dit Frampt. Ne bougez pas !

\- Pas encore… gémit Ornstein.

Ce fut une seconde après que Rowena ait réalisé qu'elle avait murmuré les mêmes mots que le duo fut gobé à nouveau pour être ramenés à la surface. Cette fois, le chevalier fit bien attention à ne pas respirer.

Une fois qu'ils retrouvèrent l'herbe verte du Sanctuaire de Lige-Feu, Ornstein vérifia que son armure n'avait pas été cabossée. Satisfait de son inspection, il jeta un œil à Rowena, qui était en train de frotter la sienne avec une grimace de dégoût. Elle croisa son regard et agita le menton vers lui :

\- T'es pas beaucoup mieux, tu sais, dit-elle en s'éloignant. Ton armure aura besoin d'être nettoyée tout autant que la mienne.

Ornstein lui emboîta le pas en silence, mais Frampt le retint.

\- Ornstein, Chasseur de Dragons, appela-t-il poliment.

\- Oui, Frampt Chercheroi ? répondit le chevalier en se retournant.

\- Prenez soin du Mort-Vivant élu. Elle a encore de nombreux périls à affronter en Lordran. Votre expérience n'aura sans nul doute pas de prix pour la mener à la victoire.

\- Quelque soient mes desseins personnels, répondit le chevalier en levant une main, je suis au service de Sa Majesté. Soyez assuré que je mènerai à bien ma tâche, comme toujours.

Frampt acquiesça avec satisfaction. Ornstein s'inclina légèrement une dernière fois, avant de descendre les escaliers qui ramenaient au feu de camp. A l'autre bout des arches, il put voir Rowena, déjà assise devant les flammes. Elle ne lui accorda qu'un bref regard lorsqu'il la rejoignit.

\- Si je dois encore finir dans sa bouche, grogna-t-elle, je briserai toutes ses dents une par une.

\- Intéressant, répondit Ornstein. Je pensais que c'était déjà ce que tu essayais de faire tout à l'heure… sans grand succès.

\- Tu n'as vraiment rien d' _important_ à dire ?

\- Si, mais tu refuses d'écouter.

Elle roula les yeux au ciel, ses paumes tendues vers la chaleur des flammes.

\- As-tu un début de plan ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Vaguement, admit-elle en ramenant ses mains sur ses genoux. Cela dit, avant qu'on avance plus profondément en Lordran, il y a une chose que je dois récupérer. Quelque chose que j'ai évité plus tôt dans mon voyage, mais je n'irais pas plus loin sans.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Rowena ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma et soupira.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, fit-elle. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est bien gardé. Ça doit avoir de la valeur.

Ornstein eut un rictus.

\- Oserais-je demander _où_ est-ce que tu as vu cet objet ?

Elle contempla le ciel pendant quelques instants. Son regard retomba sur celui du chevalier. Elle souriait, bien qu'un rocher semblait s'être installé dans son estomac.

\- J'espère que ton armure peut supporter les pires abominations, Chasseur de Dragons, annonça-t-elle, car le Hameau du Crépuscule nous appelle.


	3. Chroniques de Lige-Feu

**Disclaimer** : Ceci est une traduction de "Lions walk with wanderers", une fanfiction Dark Souls écrite par _windsabove_. Si vous lisez l'anglais, je vous invite à aller lire sa version, l'Originale, et à lui donner tout votre amour :3

* * *

Chapitre 3

Chroniques de Lige-Feu

* * *

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse.

Le sourire de Rowena s'élargit aux paroles d'Ornstein.

\- Sentirais-je un soupçon de peur, Chasseur de Dragons ?

Il ne répondit pas. Elle retint un gloussement mais garda son large sourire. Qu'il était bon de créer un peu de malaise chez lui :

\- Hmm, j'aurais pensé que quelqu'un dont le devoir est de tuer des dragons n'aurait aucune appréhension au sujet des marécages et de la pourriture.

\- C'est la fosse de Lordran, répliqua-t-il, calme mais visiblement agacé. Franchement, je suis surpris que _tu_ ne fasses pas partie de sa population de cadavres.

Le sourire de la guerrière s'effilocha.

\- J'ai atteint la Cité des Seigneurs par mes propres moyens, dit-elle. Le Hameau du Crépuscule est peut-être une mare de souillures, mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour me défaire à jamais. Aucun de nous ne serait là si c'était le cas.

Elle croisa les bras, fière, et ajouta :

\- Cependant, si tu souhaites renoncer à ton devoir, je ne te retiens pas.

Elle darda son regard sur Ornstein, assis en face d'elle, silencieux, alors qu'il refusait de lui répondre. Une partie d'elle priait les dieux pour qu'il se lève et parte sur l'instant pour ne jamais revenir. Mais l'autre partie avait la curiosité, et celle-ci avait une drôle de manière d'intervenir dans ses plans. Elle était sur le point de remettre quelques grains de sel lorsque le chevalier répondit enfin :

\- Une belle tentative pour te débarrasser de moi. Encore un échec.

Rowena roula des yeux.

\- Soit, soupira-t-elle. J'ai quelques personnes à voir avant de partir. La plupart se trouve ici, mais il y en a au moins un dans la Paroisse des Morts-Vivants.

Elle se redressa et s'épousseta machinalement.

\- Et oui, je changerais d'équipement avant de quitter le Sanctuaire, puisque ça a l'air de te faire plaisir.

\- Il faudra plus que _ça_ pour me faire plaisir, grinça Ornstein.

La jeune femme agita la main en s'éloignant vers les arches.

\- Puisque tu le dis…

Seul le silence lui répondit alors qu'elle s'engouffrait dans les escaliers, cette fois prenant le chemin de gauche vers l'arbre mort.

Quelle personne aimable, ce Laurentius, lui qui gardait toujours un peu de son temps pour lui enseigner la pyromancie ! Peu importait l'espace que Rowena mettait entre deux visites, il était toujours là, prêt à transmettre ses connaissances. Et puis il semblait toujours ravi de la voir. C'était sans doute pour la sombre raison qu'elle n'était pas une Carcasse et qu'il appréciait la compagnie de tout ce qui n'était pas complètement fou, mais elle aimait à croire que c'était parce qu'elle s'était toujours montrée courtoise avec lui. Quoiqu'il en soit réellement, c'était bien mieux que tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire de l'insensible chevalier avec qui elle devait à présent partager la route.

Rowena le salua d'un grand geste alors qu'elle venait vers lui.

\- Oh, bonjour, répondit Laurentius avec un sourire. Rowena, c'est bien ça ?

Elle s'assit devant lui, rayonnante.

\- Vous vous en êtes souvenu ! Faut-il que je fasse les choses comme il faut pour que les gens commencent à me connaître ?

\- Eh bien, vous m'avez _tout de même_ sauvé des griffes de ce boucher, balbutia le pyromancien, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

\- Je pense que ma Flamme a besoin d'amélioration, dit-elle, si vous le permettez.

\- Bien évidemment.

Rowena lui tendit sa Flamme de Pyromancie et Laurientius se pencha pour l'inspecter, comme d'habitude. Puisqu'il lui fallait attendre, elle se détendit et se mit à l'écoute de son environnement. Le Sanctuaire était calme. Mais il était toujours calme, seulement bercé par cette légère brise et ces discrets craquements de feu. C'était presque comme si elle n'avait jamais été à Anor Londo, comme si elle n'avait jamais commencé sa quête. Les seules indications de sa progression, mis à part l'évidente pollution visuelle installée au feu de camp, étaient les quelques personnes qui avaient migré dans cette zone. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'aller à leurs nouvelles de temps en temps. Elle devrait être fière d'elle, elle avait sauvé chacun d'entre eux d'un sort funeste. Mais elle ressentait de vifs pincements au cœur à la place.

\- Puis-je vous demander quelque chose, Rowena ?

La voix de Laurentius la tira de ses pensées. Elle cilla et hocha la tête :

\- Bien sûr. Que se passe-t-il ?

Il leva les yeux de la paume qu'il tenait entre ses mains, vérifia autour d'eux qu'il n'y avait aucun curieux, et poursuivit un ton plus bas :

\- Eh bien, euh… Si vous me permettez cette question… _Qui_ était ce chevalier qui vous suivait tout à l'heure ?

Elle prit une courte inspiration, puis relâcha un soupir encore plus bref. Il n'y avait aucune bonne façon d'expliquer ça.

\- Je… ne pense pas que vous me croiriez si je vous le disait, commença-t-elle, mais j'imagine que je peux essayer tout de même.

Elle fit un pause, le temps de rassembler ses idées.

\- Je suis allée à Anor Londo, séjour des Seigneurs. C'est un endroit magnifique, vraiment, mais… vide. Malgré la beauté de l'architecture et le soleil d'or, tout est empli de tristesse.

Rowena s'interrompit pour réfléchir. Jusqu'ici, elle n'avait jamais remarqué : tous ces halls évidés et ces trop longues promenades… personne n'était là pour en profiter. Il n'y avait qu'elle et les quelques âmes qu'elle parvenait à aider. Là où aurait dû se trouver de la joie, il n'y avait… rien.

\- Bref, reprit-elle en se secouant, je devais retrouver cet objet important, mais il y avait deux êtres qui bloquaient la route entre lui et moi. Le chevalier que vous avez vu est l'un d'entre eux. Une fois que l'autre fut défait, j'ai décidé que j'en avais assez de me battre et… eh bien, aussi gênant que ça puisse être, j'ai demandé grâce. La femme qu'il protégeait me l'a accordée… et ensuite il fut décidé qu'il était mieux pour lui qu'il m'accompagne. Ce qui nous ramène à Lige-Feu.

Laurentius cligna lentement des yeux.

\- Incroyable, souffla-t-il. Et vous n'avez… pas peur du tout ?

Encore une chose à laquelle elle n'avait pas prêté grande réflexion. Au début, pour sûr. La résurrection éternelle, ce n'était rien en comparaison de la Puissance des Seigneurs contenue dans un seul chevalier. Mais malgré le court laps de temps, ses émotions à propos d'Ornstein étaient… confuses.

\- Peut-être un peu, finit-elle par dire en haussant les épaules. Je suis plus en colère qu'autre chose, je pense.

Le pyromancien lui jeta un regard perplexe.

\- En colère ? Pourquoi ? Ça doit être une bonne chose d'avoir quelqu'un aussi puissant de son côté.

\- Je n'irais pas jusqu'à le considérer comme un allié, tempéra-t-elle. Il ne fait que remplir son devoir et ses méthodes jusque là… ne sont pas les bienvenues. Mais aucun mal ne vous sera fait, ni à quiconque dans ce Sanctuaire. S'il s'en prend à vous, je le tuerais, comme j'aurais dû le faire à Anor Londo. J'espère que ça vous rassurera.

\- D'une certaine manière, dit-il en tapotant sa main, lui faisant ainsi savoir que l'amélioration était terminée. J'espère que nous n'en arriverons pas là. Il y a assez de peine sans y ajouter plus de sang.

La guerrière éteignit sa Flamme et croisa les mains sur ses genoux.

\- J'imagine que vous avez raison, dit-elle gravement avant de se relever. Merci encore, Laurentius. Je ne saurais pas comment affiner ma pyromancie sans votre aide.

\- Ce n'est rien, vraiment. Et si ce chevalier vous pose le moindre problème, vous pourrez lui faire goûter un peu de vos flammes. Le Grand Marais apprend à plus d'un qu'il est parfois nécessaire de brûler…

Rowena laisse échapper un bref rire, un horrible rire, qu'elle s'empressa d'étouffer dans sa main. Elle était prise de gloussements convulsifs qu'elle ne parvenait que difficilement à retenir.

\- Je, euh… balbutia-t-elle, je ne sais pas si ça fonctionnera sur lui, mais j'apprécie le conseil. Le meilleur que j'ai reçu jusqu'ici.

Elle était sur le point de partir lorsque la voix de Laurentius l'interrompit.

\- Rowena.

Il avait la mine sombre et le regard déterminé.

\- Vous n'avez pas intérêt à tourner Carcasse.

Elle inspira lourdement.

\- Prenez soin de vous, répondit-elle.

Rowena dut forcer ses jambes à la porter sur le chemin inverse sous les arches. Elle se sentait comme la gardienne de ces lieux, responsable de sa quiétude et de sa beauté. L'herbe, verte et drue, crissaient sous ses semelles de métal – tout comme crissaient, de manière moins agréables, les épaulières de son Armure de Chevalier d'Argent, alors qu'ils pressaient douloureusement dans ses chairs. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda si être Morte-Vivante la rendait invulnérable aux bleus. Elle n'avait curieusement jamais eu l'occasion de vérifier.

Un faible écho de voix l'attira en dehors de son plan de route. Si elle ne se trompait pas, c'était par là qu'il fallait aller pour rejoindre l'ascenseur qui ramenait à la Paroisse des Morts-Vivants. Un groupe, des gardes pour la plupart, s'étaient installés dans un recoin juste avant qu'elle n'aille au Hameau du Crépuscule pour la première fois. Il y avait une jeune femme parmi eux, qui n'avait jamais voulu confier à Rowena quelles étaient ses intentions. Mais maintenant il n'y avait plus que Petrus dans sa robe bleue et quelques grosses amphores.

\- Voilà qui est étrange, nota la guerrière en faisant sursauter Petrus. Où sont donc partis nos invités ?

\- Oh, encore vous ?

\- Oui, encore moi, confirma-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. Je vous ai entendu marmonner, est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Ben, euh… J'me suis retrouvé séparé d'ma Dame. J'ai fouillé partout, aucune trace d'elle…

Rowena fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est terrible ! Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée d'où est-ce qu'ils peuvent être ?

\- Non, répondit-il en secouant la tête. C'te région est si grande… C'est à peine si je me rappelle d'où est-ce qu'on était quand j'l'ai perdue de vue. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'était sombre et… effrayant.

\- Hum, ça pourrait être beaucoup d'endroits, commenta la jeune femme en se mordant la lèvre. Je vais devoir voyager un peu, si vous le souhaitez je pourrais garder un œil ouvert à sa recherche ? Votre Dame est forcément quelque part. Est-ce que les autres sont avec ellle ?

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, oui. Z'êtes certaine de vouloir vous embêter avec ça ?

\- Ça ne m' _embête_ pas, insista-t-elle. Quelqu'un qui vous est cher a disparu dans un endroit qui grouille de monstres. Vous semblez encaisser ça plutôt bien, mais tout de même. Laissez-moi les chercher. Je connais bien Lordran, à présent… ou _assez_ , tout du moins. Et vous, vous restez là au cas où ils reviennent, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, acquiesça-t-il sans hésiter. J'espère qu'ma Dame reviendra en bonne santé.

\- Elle reviendra, l'assura Rowena.

Elle le laissa avec un dernier hochement de tête d'encouragement, avant de retourner au feu de camp. Elle soupira, ruminant de bien sombres pensées. Des gens qui disparaissaient, des Morts-Vivant qui tentaient désespérément de ne pas devenir des Carcasses… c'était tellement désolant. Malheureusement il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que continuer à avancer.

\- Alors, on fait quelques courses pour les âmes perdues ?

Rowena fusilla Ornstein du regard. Il n'avait pas bougé de là où il était, assis auprès du feu.

\- Ils ne sont _pas_ perdus, siffla-t-elle. Pas tant que je peux les aider.

\- Bien que tes actions soient remarquables compte tenu de ton inaptitude, tu ne peux pas aider toutes les personnes que tu rencontres. Tu as ta propre quête à suivre.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que je dois abandonner les autres à leur souffrance.

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna à nouveau du feu, dans l'autre direction cette fois. Elle descendit le petit colimaçon en soufflant pour évacuer sa fureur naissante. Une fois en bas, elle serra les poings. Contempler l'espace vide près du muret effondré n'était pas pour calmer son humeur.

Le chevalier Lautrec, lorsqu'il était encore là, s'asseyait à cet emplacement. Il réfléchissait, disait-il, en fixant la Gardienne du Feu de l'autre côté du chemin dallé. Tout était arrivé alors que la guerrière se frayait péniblement un passage entre les poisons et les toiles d'araignée. Repenser seulement à ce qu'il avait fait lui donner envie de ramener Lautrec à la vie, pour le simple plaisir de pouvoir le tuer à nouveau.

Au moins, Anastasia était saine et sauve – autant que pouvait l'être une Gardienne du Feu. La pauvre était prisonnière d'une étroite excavation fermée de lourds barreaux de métal, juste en dessous du feu de camp. Elle n'était pas des plus bavardes, mais elle ne semblait pas refuser la présence de Rowena lorsque celle-ci s'asseyant devant sa cage pour lui conter ses aventures. En cet instant, c'était exactement le genre de compagnie dont la guerrière avait besoin. Elle vint s'installer près de la Gardienne qui cachait son visage, comme d'ordinaire, avisant un carré d'herbe qui semblait plus touffue qu'ailleurs.

\- Bonjour, fit-elle. Je… Je n'ai rien à vous demander à propos du feu, mais je voulais tout de même vous apporter quelque chose.

Elle ouvrit l'une de ses sacoches et en tira une poignée de petits fruits violets, qu'elle lui tendit entre les barreaux.

\- Ce sont des Baies de Noiresouche, annonça-t-elle. Pas d'inquiétude à avoir, elles ne sont pas empoisonnées, j'ai déjà vérifié. J'espère que vos journées se passent mieux que les miennes. Je suis allée jusqu'à Anor Londo et j'en ai ramené un chevalier exaspérant. Je me demande s'il serait envisageable de l'empoisonner dans son sommeil, dit-elle soudain en repoussant une mèche de cheveux loin de son visage.

\- Tu ferais mieux de t'empoisonner toi-même, Mort-Vivant ! s'exclama une voix venant d'au-dessus.

Rowena cilla.

\- Veuillez m'excuser un instant, Anastasia, demanda-t-elle poliment, avant de lever la tête vers l'étage supérieur, où se trouvait Ornstein. C'est n'est pas à toi que je parle ! hurla-t-elle.

\- Tu n'as qu'à apprendre l'art des discussions discrètes, répliqua le chevalier d'or.

Elle grogna en roulant des yeux, avant de reporter son attention sur la Gardienne.

\- Bref, continua-t-elle. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis que je suis partie. C'est difficile d'imaginer que je doive déjà repartir… Mais j'imagine que c'est ce qui doit arriver. D'après ce que d'autres en ont dit. Si ça peut aider quelqu'un comme vous et moi… alors ça vaut la peine.

Rowena eut un léger sourire.

\- J'espère que, aussi loin que je me rende, les gens ici continueront à vous traiter avec la gentillesse que vous méritez. Ce qui vous est arrivée des mains de Lautrec ne se reproduira pas. Pas tant que j'aurais mon mot à dire. A présent, ajouta-t-elle avec un rictus, je devrais partir, avant que le chevalier là-haut ne commence à tester les limites.

Elle se releva et tendit une main polie vers la Gardienne.

\- Prenez soin de vous, Anasatasia. J'espère que vous apprécierez les baies.

Alors qu'elle remontait au feu, Rowena soupira à nouveau. Il y avait une possibilité pour qu'Ornstein n'ait pas tout à fait tort – bien qu'elle ait toutes les peines du monde à l'admettre. C'était épuisant d'aller discuter avec tout le monde et de faire tant de promesses. Mais en dehors de sa mission en tant que soi-disant Elue, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ? Sa vie d'avant s'effaçait de sa mémoire, chaque jour un peu plus. Certes plus lentement que d'autres, mais il semblait inévitable qu'elle finisse Carcasse un jour… à moins de continuer à avancer. Malgré les centaines de morts qu'elle avait endurées, elle ne souhaitait pas finir vidée de son essence.

Et si elle pouvait l'empêcher, elle ne souhaitait pas que ça arrive à quelqu'un d'autre non plus.

Elle s'assit non loin d'Ornstein, lequel fixait les flammes en silence. La seule preuve qu'il avait remarqué sa présence fut un léger hochement de tête.

\- Terminé ? demanda-t-il.

Pour un fois, son ton semblait dépourvu d'agacement. Rowena hocha la tête.

\- Je… finit-elle par ajouter. Je voulais te remercier pour ta patience. Malgré tes commentaires. Je n'aurais pas été surprise que tu sois parti.

Il secoua la tête, ses bras croisés haut sur sa poitrine.

\- Crois-le ou non, dit-il, le devoir a un sens pour moi. Tu peux titiller les fondements mêmes de mon indulgence, mais les ordres de Sa Majesté sont les ordres de Sa Majesté.

\- En d'autres termes, je n'ai aucune chance de me débarrasser de toi ?

\- Sauf si Lady Gwenevere le demande, non.

Rowena cilla.

\- Est-ce que l'empoisonnement compte comme un échec à ton devoir ?

\- Tu ne réussirais pas à me tuer de cette manière. Les Dieux ont tenté de bien pires méthodes à l'encontre des confidents du Seigneur Gwyn.

\- Et qu'est-il arrivé à ces dieux ?

Ornstein se pencha en avant. Les flammes se reflétèrent en éclats dansants dans les crocs d'or de son casque.

\- Ils sont morts par ma lance, siffla-t-il. Comparé aux méthodes de l'Exécuteur, c'était une miséricorde. Au final, ils ont tous supplié pour cette fin.

Les yeux de Rowena s'arrondirent. Elle déglutit avec difficulté et ses doigts se nouèrent de nervosité. Des images de son combat à Anor Londo remontèrent brièvement à la surface de sa mémoire.

\- Je… J'imagine, balbutia-t-elle.

Elle détestait ce qui se lisait sur son hésitation. Elle se racla la gorge.

\- On devrait y aller, dit-elle. La Paroisse des Morts-Vivants n'est pas loin. Ce sera juste le temps d'un détour.

Enfin, pensa-t-il, seulement si le drake sur le pont était enfin parti…

* * *

Note de l'Auteur Original : "Ce chapitre était sensé être celui où ils se dirigent vers le Hameau du Crépuscule, mais les conversations se sont étalées (merci Rowena). Le Hameau est pour le prochain chapitre. On se retrouve pour les prochaines aventures de notre duo dans… d'horribles marécages. Ça me paraît bien."


	4. Chasseur de Drakes, passeur de vase 1:2

**Disclaimer** : Ceci est une traduction de la première partie du quatrième chapitre de "Lions walk with wanderers", une fanfiction Dark Souls écrite par _windsabove_. Si vous lisez l'anglais, je vous invite à aller lire sa version, l'Originale, et à lui donner tout votre amour :3

Kudos à **Njörd** , bêta readeur de l'extrême, pour son temps, ses yeux et ses corrections :)

* * *

\- oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo -

Chapitre 4 – Partie 1

Chasseur de Drakes, Passeur de Vase

\- oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo -

* * *

Le pont qui menait à la Paroisse des Morts-Vivants était, comme tous les autres endroits de Lordran qu'ils avaient déjà visités, dans le même état chaotique que le Village. Des escaliers de bois pourri, de la mousse recouvrant les escaliers de pierres et des Carcasses agressives qui n'attendaient qu'une bonne opportunité pour couper une gorge ou deux.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'un drake ne leur tombe dessus pour les brûler vifs.

Ornstein jeta un regard à Rowena en espérant vainement que cela suffirait à la tuer. Non pas que ça lui soit complètement létal, puisqu'elle reviendrait d'entre les morts, mais cela lui apprendrait très certainement une bonne leçon quant au fait de tenir informés ses compagnons de voyage à propos de cet infâme rejeton de dragon qui se trouvaient sur leur route. Si seulement il n'avait pas l'obligation de la maintenir en vie…

\- De toutes les… commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre en se jetant derrière un mur de pierres pour éviter le centième soufflet de feu que crachait le drake dans leur direction. De toutes les choses que tu pourrais ne pas m'avoir dites, pourquoi avoir choisi _celle-ci_?

Rowena leva les mains en l'air avant de rapidement les rabattre sur ses genoux. Elle avait enfilé les vêtements des Gardiens de la Peinture et les longues manches blanches étaient juste assez longues pour masquer ses doigts.

\- Oh, non, suis-je bête, dit-elle, nonchalante. Alors que le Chasseur de Dragons, lui, n'oublie jamais rien.

Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans son coin d'ombres.

\- Désolée de ne pas avoir pu deviner que cette chose reviendrait, bougonna-t-elle. Il s'est envolé la première fois que je suis passée par ici. J'ai imaginé qu'il avait fait son nid ailleurs.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'un drake est aussi frivole?

\- Comme si tu connaissais cette bestiole mieux que moi !

La bête aux écailles rouge vif explosa d'un rugissement sonore. Rowena ferma les yeux sous la puissance du cri. Ornstein jeta un œil par-dessus les pierres de leur cachette. Cette malédiction volante s'était réfugiée sur le toit de l'église pour attendre les prochains êtres vivants qui s'aventureraient sur le pont. L'une de ses ailes était agitée de tics nerveux.

\- Il s'est arrêté, commenta Rowena.

\- Pour l'instant, répondit le chevalier. Il recommencera sans aucun doute si la moindre plume tombe sur ce pont.

Il observait pensivement le monstre.

\- Ça pourrait nous être utile de savoir comment tu lui as échappé la première fois.

\- Un coup de chance ? proposa-t-elle.

\- Je parlais de ta méthode, pas de ce pourquoi tu pries tes dieux.

\- Pas besoin de prières quand on a de bonnes jambes, fit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. Quelqu'un avait dû ouvrir les portes juste avant que je n'arrive, j'ai juste couru vers l'ouverture dès que le drake s'est décidé à quitter son perchoir. Il s'est juste envolé. Il n'avait pas l'air vraiment ravi, cela dit…

Ornstein aurait pu jurer que le monstre rougeoyant était sur le point de cracher ses flammes à nouveau. Mais il n'en fit rien, il restait à sa place, calme, berçant légèrement son énorme masse. Le Chasseur de Dragons étudia l'arrangement de ses écailles et des pointes qui saillaient de son dos. Ce n'était pas la créature la plus dangereuse qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Et de loin.

Il se mit debout, les yeux toujours rivés sur la créature.

\- Refais-le, ordonna-t-il sans bouger.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle en bondissant sur ses pieds. T'es fou ? Com… Oh non. Non.

\- Tu t'inquiètes ? demanda-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

Il la regarda et vit son visage rond se contorsionner vers différentes émotions conflictuelles.

\- Pas… pour toi ! finit-elle par formuler. Je n'ai juste pas la moindre envie d'avoir à expliquer au tout venant pourquoi la nouvelle décoration charbonneuse de la Paroisse des Morts-Vivants porte ton armure.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas, fit-il avec un rictus.

Il tourna son attention toute entière sur le monstre et jeta un « Vas-y ! » à l'humaine qui se tenait toujours à ses côtés. Elle grogna, mais s'étira tout de même en direction du pont. Ses doigts refusaient de lâcher leur prise sur la colonne de pierre blanchie qui lui servait de cachette.

\- J'y vais, alors… Un… deux…

Rowena prit une grande inspiration et s'élança dans un sprint éperdu, tout en poussant un long hurlement strident. Ornstein lui jeta un regard surpris. La méthode était peu orthodoxe, mais ça suffirait. Après tout, elle avait effectivement attiré l'attention du drake. Son museau s'était pointé sur elle et il ne semblait plus prêter la moindre attention au reste.

La bête retroussa les babines et souffla une superbe colonne de feu, qui roussit à peine les cheveux de Rowena qui plongeait déjà entre les portes de la Paroisse. Ornstein s'accroupit le temps que les flammes lui passent au-dessus de la tête, puis se redressa brièvement afin de s'assurer que sa protégée était bien à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Le drake sauta du toit et atterrit lourdement sur le pont qui trembla sur ses fondations. Calmement, le chevalier s'empara de sa lance et sortit de son abri, les yeux rivés sur le monstre, qui grogna à son approche.

\- Un piètre enfant, dans l'ombre de ses ancêtres, murmura-t-il.

La créature s'avança vers lui. Ses immenses serres griffaient les pavés, impatients de déchirer la chair. Ornstein abaissa sa posture et leva son arme. Un cri de son adversaire reptilien fut son déclencheur qui le poussa à l'encontre du monstre comme un boulet de canon. La lance frappa contre les écailles qui s'effritèrent sous le choc.

Un crissement de douleur emplit l'air. Le chevalier abattit son arme une seconde fois, visant la portion de peau exposée, mais dut bondir en arrière. Le balancement de l'énorme tête ne l'effleura même pas. Le drake battit des ailes et souffla un nouveau nuage de feu. Ornstein se jeta dans le contrefort du pont, juste à temps pour sentir la chaleur des flammes lécher son armure. Il vit la bête se poser à nouveau à l'autre bout du pont – et son opportunité.

Le Chasseur de Dragon prit appui sur la rambarde pour sauter et plonger sa lance dans le dos du monstre. Des éclairs jaunes jaillirent alors que le drake s'ébrouait en hurlant. Ornstein parvint à arracher sa lame de la peau épaisse et à frapper à nouveau, à hauteur de la nuque. Les écailles claquaient comme des cailloux contre des pierres. Il empoigna le manche de l'arme à deux mains et, y appliquant une torsion, pesa de tout son poids pour l'enfoncer encore davantage. Du sang se déversa de la blessure. Le drake perdait déjà de sa vigueur, une dernière attaque suffirait sans doute à l…

Une flèche fusa devant son visage et se planta droit dans la tête de la bête. Celle-ci poussa un dernier rugissement avant de s'effondrer, projetant Ornstein au sol avec elle. Le chevalier roula pour éviter la patte qui faillit l'écraser.

Le silence se fit et il se redressa, cherchant des yeux la source de ce trait mortel. Il trouva Rowena à l'entrée de la Paroisse. Elle tenait un arc long qu'elle abaissa lentement, avant d'agiter brièvement la main à l'intention de son compagnon. Ornstein jeta un dernier regard au drake et prit la direction de l'église.

\- Alors comme ça, on a quand même quelques tours dans son sac ?

Rowena rangea son arc à son épaule en foudroyant le chevalier du regard.

\- Il était sur le point de te jeter hors du pont, fit-elle sèchement.

\- Comment pouvais-tu le savoir ? Tu n'avais vu cette chose qu'une seule fois auparavant.

\- Libre à toi d'en doute, Chasseur de Dragon, siffla-t-elle, mais les humains _aussi_ sont capables d'analyser le comportement des créatures en les observant suffisamment longtemps.

\- Et je suppose que tu t'inclus dans ce groupe ?

Un tic nerveux agita l'œil gauche de la guerrière.

\- J'espère que, la prochaine fois, tes blessures t'apprendront à dire merci.

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grand pas en direction d'une statue d'une mère à l'enfant. Ornstein la suivit de quelques instants alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce. Il constata avec stupeur que l'endroit était plein de Carcasses, agglutinées dans les coins sombres. Étonnamment, aucune ne semblait agressive. Elles se contentaient de frapper les murs ou de simplement gémir, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Rowena ne leur prêta nulle attention et grimpa une volée de marches vers un balcon couvert de plantes et de fleurs. Une statue brisée trônait en son centre. Il n'en restait que deux pieds polis et une main craquelée, sans corps, laquelle tenait une arme qui avait dû être une lance lorsqu'elle était complète. De la manière dont le soleil tombait sur la scène, l'endroit ressemblait à un genre d'autel abandonné. Peut-être que, par le passé, il complétait le reste de la décoration, mais le temps et les destructions l'avaient réduit à quelques miettes.

La guerrière était cependant plus intéressée par la personne qui se tenait à la droite de la statue. Ornstein plissa les yeux sous son casque. C'était un autre de ces chevaliers carcasses, qu'il reconnut comme étant celui qui avait accompagné Rowena dans son misérable assaut à Anor Londo. Bien qu'alors il n'était rien de plus qu'un esprit, il était à présent bien réel, tout en chair et en os protégés d'une simple armure. Un casque argent aplati, orné d'une plume rouge, masquait son visage mais laissait entrevoir ses yeux. Des feuilles de tissu vert couvraient ses épaules et un tabard blanc armorié d'un soleil drapait son torse. Pour le reste, ce n'était qu'une simple cotte de mailles et une paire de bottes argentées basiques. Tout chez ce chevalier respirait l'inexpérience. Et pourtant, de ce qu'il en avait vu à la Cathédrale, il était bien plus capable que son apparence pouvait laisser croire.

\- Vous voilà, Solaire ! s'exclama Rowena dont la frustration quittait les traits. Heureuse de voir que vous êtes parvenu à quitter Anor Londo en vie.

L'homme détourna son regard des cieux.

\- Oh, bien le bonjour ! accueillit-il avec entrain.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction d'Ornstein.

\- Je vois que vous avez pris à cœur notre adage de Joyeuse Coopération, nota-t-il. Et sans même utiliser de marque d'invocation !

\- Oui, euh… balbutia-t-elle. Eh bien, oui, je suppose que oui. Mais je qualifierais cette coopération de 'supportable' plutôt que de 'joyeuse'. Je n'avais pas prévu ça.

Solaire laissa échapper un rire bref.

\- Ce ne l'est jamais, Rowena, répondit-il. Vous réaliserez un jour que vos alliés se cachent toujours dans les endroits les plus étranges, même ceux auxquels vous n'auriez jamais pensé.

Son interlocutrice hocha la tête et, avec un large geste vers le ciel, il changea de sujet :

\- Pardonnez-moi, je m'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

\- Oserais-je vous demander sur quoi vous méditiez ?

\- La mauvaise fortune qui s'abat sur moi, répondit-il avec tristesse. Je n'ai pas trouvé mon propre soleil, ni à Anor Londo, ni au Hameau du Crépuscule. Où pourrait bien se trouver mon soleil ? La Cité Perdue d'Izalith ? Le Tombeau des Géants ?

\- Eh bien, hésita Rowena en se tordant les mains, trouver votre propre soleil ne peut être qu'une tâche bien ardue, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un soleil à proprement parler, mais plutôt de… quelque chose qui _ressemble_ à un soleil ?

Elle secoua la tête et écarta les bras, impuissante.

\- Il doit bien être quelque part, lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire encourageant.

\- Certainement, acquiesça Solaire. Je me suis fait Mort-Vivant dans ce but !

Ornstein inclina la tête en entendant cela, mais garda le silence. Rowena elle-même ne dit rien afin de laisser l'opportunité au chevalier de poursuivre le fil de son discours :

\- Pourtant, lorsque je regarde le soleil au-dessus de ma tête, je me rends compte que… je suis sans doute la risée du monde, un pauvre fou qui n'a plus toute sa tête…

Il s'interrompit, puis éclata d'un rire franc.

\- Je suppose qu'on ne serait pas loin de la vérité, pouffa-t-il.

\- Certains le pensent peut-être, dit Rowena en haussant les épaules, mais je crois personnellement que vous le trouverez. Il ne sera probablement pas là où vous l'attendiez. Qu'y a-t-il d'autre à faire que continuer à le chercher ?

Ornstein suivait la conversation avec attention. Pour quelqu'un qui semblait détester sa propre quête, elle se montrait extrêmement optimiste à propos de celles des autres. Un peu _trop_ , même. Elle s'investissait énormément dans leurs vies, pourquoi donc ? Que pensait-elle y gagner à agir de la sorte ? Il avait du mal à croire qu'elle se montrait aimable uniquement pour le plaisir. Certes, il avait été témoin de méthodes plus douteuses pour obtenir des faveurs, mais pas de beaucoup. Il n'y avait après tout dans une mission royale aucune obligation quant à la tenue d'une quelconque éthique morale. Il se résigna à ne pas y réfléchir plus pour le moment, l'explication viendrait sans doute d'elle-même plus tard, si toutefois il parvenait à supporter sa protégée suffisamment longtemps.

\- Vous avez sans doute raison, se redressa finalement Solaire. Si je n'ai pas encore trouvé, c'est que je dois chercher encore. Il est idiot de rester ici alors que mon soleil pourrait être n'importe où ailleurs !

Il saisit l'épaule de Rowena avec une vigueur si soudain qu'elle sursauta.

\- Nous nous reverrons, mon amie, la salua-t-il, et peut-être qu'alors, nous aurons tous les deux trouvé ce que nous cherchions.

Elle lui offrit un sourire. L'expression sur ses traits était si sincère, si dénuée de malice, qu'Ornstein ne parvint pas tout de suite à reconnaître la Morte-Vivante qui le menaçait des pires maux tous les cinq mètres. Ce furent les extrémités calcinées de ses vêtements qui lui rappelèrent qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle.

\- Je l'espère bien, dit Rowena en tapotant la main de Solaire. Faites attention à vous sur la route.

Elle parut s'attarder plus longtemps qu'Ornstein ne l'aurait souhaité pour jeter un dernier regard à Solaire, avant d'enfin revenir au feu de camp sans un mot de plus. Il prit lui-même un instant avant de la suivre sans se presser. Lorsqu'il arriva au feu, Rowena était assise auprès des braises, les yeux perdus dans les éclats orangés.

\- J'ignorais qu'il était possible de _choisir_ d'être maudit, dit-il doucement.

\- Moi aussi, souffla-t-elle.

Ses sourcils s'agitèrent avant de reprendre leur habituel angle agacé :

\- De toutes manières, il a sa quête et j'ai la mienne. Je ne peux que souhaiter qu'au moins l'un d'entre nous réussisse.

\- Toujours désireuse de retarder l'inévitable ?

Rowena lui jeta un regard torve.

\- Quelle impatience, grinça-t-elle. Tu la regretteras dès l'instant où tu mettras le pied dans le Hameau du Crépuscule.

* * *

 **NdT** : La vie m'a coupée de l'écriture et de la traduction… mais j'y reviens :) Ce 4e chapitre s'est vraiment longuement fait attendre, et voici la première moitié. La deuxième arrive sous peu !

 _ **Si vous êtes encore là, peut-être pourriez vous prendre quelques instants de plus pour laisser une review juste en dessous ?**_ _ **Courte ou longue, quel qu'en soit le contenu, sachez que je serais ravie de le lire et d'y répondre. Toute remarque est bonne à prendre, c'est comme ça qu'on progresse ;)**_


	5. Chasseur de Drakes, passeur de vase 2:2

**Disclaimer** : Ceci est une traduction de la deuxième partie du quatrième chapitre de "Lions walk with wanderers", une fanfiction Dark Souls écrite par _windsabove_. Si vous lisez l'anglais, je vous invite à aller lire sa version, l'Originale, et à lui donner tout votre amour :3

Kudos à **Njörd** , loup de l'espace, pour son temps, ses yeux et ses corrections :)

* * *

\- oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo -

Chapitre 4 – Partie 2

Chasseur de Drakes, Passeur de Vase

\- oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo -

* * *

Ornstein ne ressentit pas autant de regret que ce qu'il ressentit de dégoût.

Tandis que d'une part il félicitait intérieurement Rowena pour la surprenante habileté avec laquelle elle s'était occupée des Carcasses errantes dans le tunnel, il se trouva d'autre part déconcerté de la voir se pencher sur chacune de ses victimes pour en prélever les restes. Il garda les yeux rivés sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait terminé sa tournée et qu'elle se retourne vers lui.

\- Quoi ? cracha-t-elle.

Il prit un instant pour bien choisir ses mots.

\- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

\- Est-ce que _quoi_ est vraiment nécessaire ? insista-t-elle en plissant les paupières.

\- _Ça_ , siffla-t-il en pointant du doigt le sac incriminé.

Rowena émit un rictus, puis secoua la tête.

\- Je les déteste autant que n'importe qui d'autre, expliqua-t-elle, mais j'en ai besoin pour envoyer mes ennemis dans un enfer de poison. Et, avant que tu ne poses la question, oui, j'ai trouvé quelques herbes pour en masquer l'odeur. Malgré le mépris que m'inspire ta présence, je m'en voudrais de _trop_ te faire souffrir.

\- Trop aimable, grinça Ornstein.

\- Je trouve aussi.

Elle lui jeta un sourire carnassier avant de laisser retomber ses traits et de reprendre sa route le long du tunnel. Par tous les dieux, elle devait tout de même admettre qu'elle avait de la chance qu'il soit loyal à Lady Gwynevere.

Rowena s'arrêta au bout du boyau pour regarder au loin. Ornstein la rejoignit et, une fois à sa hauteur, admira le décor étalé devant lui. Des planches et des planches étaient disposées les unes à côtés des autres de manière hasardeuse, créant ainsi, avec les poutres pourries sur lesquelles elles étaient posées, un labyrinthe de plateformes. Des parois étaient montées du même bois et les quelques sources de lumière dans cet imbroglio de fortune n'étaient que de petites torches qui pointaient du doigt là où le chemin cédait la place à un gouffre. Un peu plus loin sur leur chemin se trouvait une alcôve, probablement le lieu de repos d'une âme maintenant perdue, jonchée de roues en bois et de poteries poussiéreuses.

\- Bien, souffla Rowena en s'avançant sur les planches, quelques échelles à descendre et je pourrais te montrer où les snipers sont postés.

\- Les snipers ?

\- Oui.

Elle tira une petite bourse de sa poche et la jeta derrière elle. Ornstein l'attrapa aisément.

\- Ces tricheurs m'ont déjà eue avec leurs fléchettes empoisonnées. Il y a des touffes de lichen dans la bourse, mâches-en si tu commences à te sentir mal. J'ai bien fait de passer voir la gentille dame derrière les barreaux avant d'entrer à Anor Londo.

Ils atteignirent la première échelle, laquelle baignait dans la lumière d'une torche. Rowena la descendit prestement, puis sauta directement à la suivante. Ornstein la suivait en étudiant le décor. Il commençait à se dire que l'endroit n'était pas recouvert d'une couche de crasse, mais de quelque chose d'autre. Ce fut lorsqu'il en arriva à se dire qu'il s'agissait sans doute de sang coagulé qu'il décida qu'il ne voulait pas s'imaginer pire. Ces planches avaient été le théâtre de nombreux massacres, il était tout à fait probable que…

Un bref glapissement strident résonna depuis le palier inférieur, suivi du son d'une lame qui tranchait la chair puis d'un gargouillis d'agonie. Le chevalier se pencha au-dessus d'un trou entre les planches. Rowena se tenait debout, hors d'haleine, un cimeterre pointé sur le cadavre d'un monstre arachniforme. Il secoua la tête et descendit à son tour. Il préparait une remarque sarcastique, cependant il la retint lorsqu'il put voir la bête d'un peu plus près.

Ce qu'il avait pris pour une simple araignée de certes belle taille était en fait tout autre chose. En plus de son corps rond et de ses huit longues pattes, le monstre avait une paire de larges ailes. Pire encore, une paire de pattes était dotées de mains humaines et Ornstein discerna même une tête en partie arrachée, mais non moins semblable à celle d'un homme. Le chevalier masqua un frémissement en reprenant lentement son souffle, alors qu'il reportait son attention sur Rowena.

\- Satisfaite ? demanda-t-il après un instant de silence.

\- Plutôt, acquiesça-t-elle avec un soupir sec. J'avais oublié ces _choses_. Après tout ce temps à naviguer entre les plateformes, je pensais en être enfin…

Elle finit sa phrase par un hoquet de surprise. Un battement furieux d'ailes bourdonna derrière Ornstein, se déplaçant vers sa droite. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, son bras gifla l'air derrière lui et envoya l'insecte s'écraser contre un mur dans une explosion sanglante qui les doucha tous les deux. Rowena eut une réaction immédiate de dégoût, Ornstein ne regretta amèrement son geste qu'après une poignée de secondes.

\- ...Eh bien, murmura-t-il en secouant sa main trempée de sang.

Rowena, dont la moitié du visage était rouge, cracha sur la plate-forme.

\- Est-ce que j'ai déjà mentionné au combien je te hais ? siffla-t-elle.

\- Sentiment partagé, fit-il avec la même acidité avant de l'inviter à reprendre la route : Après toi.

Elle grogna quelque obscénité entre ses dents, puis reprit sa descente le long des échelles. Ce fut plutôt calme et l'humeur de Rowena parut même s'adoucir lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le petit chemin qui serpentait loin de la dernière échelle. Elle se frotta les mains et se faufila dans le creux d'un mur.

\- Pour autant que je sache, murmura-t-elle, là où on est, ils ne peuvent pas nous at- _aïe_!

Une fléchette était planté dans son bras.

\- Tu disais ? fit Ornstein en la regardant arracher le trait pris dans ses chairs.

\- Tais-toi donc et aide-moi à tuer ces choses, tu veux ?

Rowena dégaina son cimeterre et se rua plus avant dans le tunnel de pierre. Ornstein s'élança de l'autre côté, s'engouffrant dans un autre trou du mur. Il dévia une fléchette d'un simple revers de main, puis transperça le coupable de sa lance. Une autre pique empoisonnée l'atteignit par derrière, se fichant dans un interstice entre les plaques de son armure d'or. Il tourna les talons, yeux plissés. Il y avait un sniper au sol. L'électricité crépita à la pointe de son arme et, avec un claquement sonore, un éclair alla frapper quoi que puisse se trouver dans la zone qu'il avait estimée comme contenant son agresseur.

Il sauta par-dessus le mur, rejoignant ainsi le côté où devait se trouver Rowena. Il se demanda un instant si elle en avait profité pour lui échapper, mais il la retrouva bien vite, occupée à découper un chien cracheur de feu. La rejoignant, il la vit hésiter, son regard scannant ses environs proches, puis rejoindre au pas de course un recoin pour y ramasser quelque chose qui brillait.

\- Trouvé ! s'écria-t-elle. Je savais qu'il y avait une Âme de Gardienne du Feu par ici !

\- Et comment le savais-tu ?

\- Je l'ai aperçu une fois, de loin, juste avant de me faire carboniser, expliqua-t-elle d'une façon très précipité et anodine à la fois. Leurs reflets sont assez particuliers.

Elle enfonça son trésor dans sa plus grosse besace.

\- Maintenant, on peut sortir de cet endroit, fit-elle.

Ornstein, à nouveau, la laissa ouvrir la marche alors qu'ils rebroussaient chemin. Cependant, en mettant le pied sur le premier barreau de la première échelle, il s'interrompit. L'endroit lui paraissait tout d'un coup bien trop silencieux. Sur sa gauche, il vit Rowena dont le regard fixe semblait perdu dans les tréfonds du marécage.

\- Tu te traînes, commenta-t-il, pour quelqu'un qui semblait pressée de partir.

\- Je… je crois que j'ai vu quelque chose, articula-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

Elle fit soudain un pas en avant.

\- J'ai _vu_ quelque chose ! Ce n'était pas là tout à l'heure. Là ! s'exclama-t-elle, le doigt pointé vers un immense pilier au loin.

Elle avança encore un peu.

\- Le reflet d'une armure… Il faut que j'aille voir.

\- Rowena, tu ne devrais…

La guerrière sauta à bas de la plateforme avant même qu'Ornstein n'ait fini sa phrase. Il se pencha au-dessus du bord, observant la chute qui la menait à la mort. Le bruit sourd qui accompagna le choc lui tira presque une grimace. Il savait cependant qu'elle reviendrait. Malheureusement.

Le chevalier en armure d'or se résigna à l'attendre et s'assit au bord des planches. Ses doigts étaient juste assez minces pour passer entre les pièces de son armure et aller retirer avec délicatesse la fléchette qui avait percé sa peau. Le projectile était petit, mais efficace. Il le jeta loin au-delà du rebord.

Il lui revint alors en mémoire que Rowena avait mentionné que c'était pour sa fiole qu'elle avait besoin de cet objet brillant qu'elle avait ramassé. Une Âme de Gardienne du Feu, voilà qui tombait sous le sens, à présent. Il connaissait assez les Morts-Vivants pour savoir comme ils chérissaient leurs fioles et pour savoir que les Gardiennes du Feu pouvaient en améliorer les effets.

Ceci étant dit, si tous les Morts-Vivants étaient aussi agaçants que celle qu'il était supposé suivre, il n'y avait aucun doute quant à la raison qui avait poussé le Grand Maître Lloyd à créer ses talismans qui permettaient de les traquer où qu'ils se cachent.

La chute de Rowena lui causait une gêne persistante. Non pas qu'il s'inquiète pour sa santé, mais bien pour la stupidité qui l'avait conduite à la mort. Qui donc se jetterait volontairement par dessus bord pour aller sauver une personne qui était certainement vouée à périr ?

A bien y réfléchir, il était capable de citer quelques noms.

Il secoua la tête. Ca ne changeait rien au fait que Rowena, elle, l'ait fait.

Une petite silhouette apparut, élancée à toute vitesse dans le marécage. Ornstein la suivit des yeux. Bien que recouverte de fange empoisonnée, il avait reconnut Rowena qui se précipitait vers les reflets métalliques. Le trajet lui prit un temps infini et elle faillit finir les quatre fers en l'air lorsqu'elle atteint enfin son but. Ses mains remuèrent, ils discutaient, semblait-il, peut-être même qu'ils échangèrent des objets. Puis, après quelques minutes à ressembler à des statues dans le lointain, Rowena se retourna et agita ses bras en direction d'Ornstein. Qu'elle puisse le voir à cette distance était un miracle en soi, mais il avait déjà vu plus impressionnant.

Il se redressa et, pour de bon cette fois, prit le chemin qui sortait de cet endroit maudit, semant au passage les quelques insectes qui le suivait. Si le sang qui tachait son armure et les blessures de sa protégée donnaient un quelconque indice à propos de la suite, c'était qu'un long voyage semé d'embûches l'attendait.

* * *

 **NdA** : Wow, ça a pris plus longtemps que ce que j'avais prévu. Désolée pour l'attente. La vie réelle et Bloodborne ont, en quelque sorte, dévoré mon âme. Heureusement, les prochains chapitres devraient être un peu plus réguliers à partir de maintenant. A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures de notre duo disfonctionnel !

 **NdT** : Je vais essayer de garder le rythme, parce que l'auteur originale, **windsabove** , ne m'a pas attendue, et la fic originale est très en avance !

 _ ** **Si vous êtes encore là, peut-être pourriez vous prendre quelques instants de plus pour laisser une review juste en dessous ? Courte ou longue, quel qu'en soit le contenu, sachez que je serais ravie de le lire et d'y répondre. Toute remarque est bonne à prendre, c'est comme ça qu'on progresse ;)****_


	6. Promenade avec les squelettes 1:2

**Disclaimer** : Ceci est une traduction de la première partie du cinquième chapitre de "Lions walk with wanderers", une fanfiction Dark Souls écrite par _windsabove_. Si vous lisez l'anglais, je vous invite à aller lire sa version, l'Originale, et à lui donner tout votre amour :3

Kudos à **Medley Nightfallen** , pirate des grandes lignes, pour son temps, ses yeux et ses corrections !

* * *

\- oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo -

Chapitre 5 – Partie 1

Promenade avec les Squelettes

\- oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo -

* * *

Rowera espérait qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais à revenir dans les environs de ce Feu de Camp.

Naviguer au travers des Catacombes était aussi difficile que la première fois qu'elle y était entrée. Entre les squelettes qui cherchaient à la découper à chacun de ses pas et les sombres nécromanciens qui les ramenaient d'entre les morts, le danger était partout. Il était à tout instant possible de périr par le feu, ou par un saut mal évalué au moment d'éviter les hurlements et les explosions qui vous envoyaient dans le vide.

Et c'était sans parler de cette langue de vipère de…

\- Pat, grogna la guerrière.

Sa main courait sur le mur de la petite cave alors qu'elle descendait une volée de marches.

\- Si je revois un jour ce sale traître, continua-t-elle, je lui fais un collier avec ses propres dents. On verra alors s'il continue à mentir.

\- Tu t'es faite avoir par un homme qui porte le nom de _Pat_?

Rowena roula des yeux à la remarque du Chasseur de Dragons.

\- Et je suis suivie par un _Ornstein_. Est-ce que quelqu'un a vraiment pensé que c'était un prénom agréable à porter ?

\- Ça ne change rien, répliqua le chevalier d'un ton égal. Tu t'es fait avoir, parmi tous les humains, par celui qui s'appelle _Pat_.

\- Et alors ? protesta Rowena. Est-ce que devrais me méfier de tous ceux qui portent un nom étrange ? Il n'y aurait plus grand monde en qui avoir confiance…

Elle rejeta une mèche de cheveux hors de son visage.

\- Et puis... il avait l'air plutôt sympathique, insista-t-elle. Un peu réticent à l'égard du clergé, mais poli tout de même. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse pivoter le pont pendant que je le traversais ! J'ai failli finir embrochée par des centaines de pointes ! Je n'aurais jamais assez d'Humanité pour oublier ce qu…

Elle hoqueta si fort qu'elle manqua de s'étrangler. Le piège s'était activé juste devant elle, faisant jaillir des pointes acérées à quelques centimètres de son ventre. Rowena fixa les pics qui se rétractaient lentement, avant de lâcher un lourd soupir de soulagement.

\- On oublie des choses ? moqua le chevalier en armure d'or.

Elle coula un regard assassin en sa direction.

\- Oui, en effet, acquiesça-t-elle avec un mince sourire. Te pousser dans un trou tapissé de pointes m'est sorti de la tête. Merci pour le rappel.

Reprenant la route, elle s'efforça de desserrer les poings et de marcher le plus loin possible du piège.

\- Si tu continues comme ça, commenta Ornstein en marchant tout droit, comme si le piège n'existait pas, tu finiras embrochée bien avant moi.

\- Tu comptes t'en assurer personnellement ? grinça Rowena.

\- Tu te débrouilleras très bien pour mourir par toi-même !

La guerrière soupira et détourna le regard vers la chute d'eau qui cascadait un peu plus loin. Malgré le fait que les éclaboussures tombaient dans les noires profondeurs des Catacombes, elle se sentait étrangement en paix lorsqu'elle en observait les remous. Ses yeux remontèrent le flot aqueux, puis les parois de roche qui s'élevaient haut autour d'eux. L'excavation nette offrait un motif régulier de pierres lisses, teintées des différentes couleurs de la terre. Mais ce n'était pas réellement surprenant de la part d'une civilisation qui ne souhaitait pas enterrer ses morts de la façon traditionnelle.

Mais pourquoi une telle concentration de morts ? Et cette quantité de nécromanciens dévoués à tous les ramener à la vie ?

Elle laissa ces questions et jeta un coup d'œil à la petite surélévation sur laquelle se trouvait le levier qui commandait la rotation du pont. Pas de Pat dans les environs. Une bonne chose, au moins pour lui. Cela lui donna encore une occasion d'imaginer ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui faire subir si leurs chemins venaient à se recroiser. Si seulement. Une part d'elle souhaitait ardemment se venger de ce fils de chien, mais une autre l'implorait d'oublier toute cette affaire pour se concentrer sur sa tâche présente. Aucune des dents qu'elle pourrait faire tomber de la mâchoire de Pat ne serait susceptible de remplir le Calice.

Mais, par les dieux, ce que ça lui ferait comme _bien_!

\- Pourquoi tout en bas ? demanda soudain Rowena.

\- Pardon ?

Elle se tourna pour faire face à Ornstein.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'un Seigneur des Tombes choisirait d'habiter au plus profond des entrailles de la terre ? Il pourrait tout aussi bien installer sa demeure ailleurs, les morts viendraient quand même à lui.

Le Chevalier croisa les bras.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais les morts ont tendance à préférer rester sous terre.

\- Je ne vois pas le r… Attends, est-ce que ça veut dire que le Seigneur des Tombes est _vraiment_ mort ?

\- Le Premier des Morts, pour être précis, confirma Ornstein en hochant la tête.

Rowena secoua la tête et se détourna.

\- Non, fit-elle en reprenant sa marche. Je refuse d'y croire un seul instant.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

Elle émit un rire sec. Ses yeux détaillaient les bords du pont.

\- Tu penses honnêtement que je vais gober cette histoire de Seigneur des Tombes qui serait un gigantesque amas d'os et de corps et que sais-je encore ?

\- Ce serait pourtant proche de la vérité, commenta Ornstein.

Rowena agita la main, coupant court à la discussion. De l'autre côté du pont, à l'ombre d'un porche, deux squelettes les attendaient, prêts à la égorger.

\- Étouffe-toi avec tes propres os… grogna la guerrière en dégainant son cimeterre.

Elle les réduisit en petits tas épars avec une rapidité surprenante. Il y avait quelque chose de plaisant dans le claquement des os sur la pierre – quelque chose qui la dérangeait, aussi.

\- Si je n'étais pas déjà venue par ici, les nécromanciens s'y trouveraient encore et ces tas d'os seraient déjà debout à nouveau, fanfaronna-t-elle.

\- Voilà une bonne nouvelle, commenta le Chasseur de Dragons. Tu es capable de faire des déductions.

\- Aussi bien que n'importe quel autre humain, grinça-t-elle.

\- Ce qui en dit long sur ta race.

\- Et tes actions ne disent pas grand-chose en faveur de la tienne non plus, siffla-t-elle. Sur ça au moins, on est sur un pied d'égalité.

Rowena avança prudemment un peu plus loin sur la piste. Les détails sur les murs de pierre étaient plus net ici. S'alternaient de larges bandes noires avec des sections plus claires et plus inégales, comme si quelqu'un avait méticuleusement appliqué de la peinture à ces endroits précis. Sous leurs pieds, la roche était aussi verte qu'un tapis d'herbe ou de mousse et, pendant un instant, Rowena se crut de retour à la surface, libérée des hordes de squelettes et des théories sur qui ou quoi était le Seigneur des Tombes Nito.

Mais à peine eut-elle contourné un autre piège à pointes qu'une nouvelle vague d'ennemis osseux s'approchait déjà. Rowena se demanda s'ils étaient effectivement soldats ou si les forces qui les ramenaient à la vie les poussaient dans ce rôle. Après avoir échangé quelques passes d'armes avec eux, elle décida qu'elle ne voulait plus y pense. Les morts feraient mieux de le rester.

La plupart du temps, du moins.

\- Là, déclara Rowena en pointant du doigt le rebord brisé d'une passerelle. C'est là que je suis tombée la dernière fois.

\- Oserais-je demandais comment ? ironisa Ornstein.

\- J'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de courir et d'éviter les squelettes plutôt que de les combattre, expliqua-t-elle. A ma décharge, ça a marché… jusqu'à ce que je tombe.

Un petit soupir monta à ses lèvres.

\- Non pas que j'apprécie particulièrement sauter dans le vide, ajouta-t-elle, mais c'est un raccourci.

Rowena ouvrit l'une de ses sacoches pour en tirer un Prisme. Elle en avait plus qu'elle ne pouvait les compter et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle n'en utilisait pas plus. Elle haussa les épaules. Après en avoir rapidement admiré les jolies couleurs, elle jeta la pierre par-dessus bord. Le Prisme se fendit en touchant le sol, avec un son chantant et un éclat de lumière verte qui persista quelques minutes. Rowena prit une brève inspiration et sauta en retenant son souffle, jusqu'à enfin toucher le sol et rouler en avant.

\- Aïe ! gémit-elle.

Elle empoigna son genou. L'impact avait été plus brutal qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. La mort ferait sans doute disparaître cette blessure, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle sauterait d'un peu plus haut dans le seul but d'être soignée. Rowena se redressa alors qu'Ornstein atterrissait à ses côtés, pas plus secoué que s'il avait descendu une marche d'escalier.

\- Aurais-tu déjà pensé à… commença-il avant de se faire interrompre.

\- Non, je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis. _Surtout_ si c'est pour m'insulter.

\- Si tu n'avais pas besoin de mon aide, Sa Majesté n'aurait pas _insisté_ pour que je t'accompagne.

Rowena serra les poings, avant de les déplier à nouveau. Chaque réplique qui lui venait à l'esprit sombrait immédiatement dans les tréfonds de sa pensée – et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi.

Elle se détourna sans un mot. Elle sauta à nouveau, atterrissant cette fois parfaitement là où elle l'avait prévu. Son genou blessé la lança, mais finalement ce n'était pas grand-chose comparé aux multiples coups de couteau qu'elle avait déjà reçu. Un squelette avec une roue tourna à l'angle d'un rocher. Rowena banda son arc et lui décocha une flèche dans le crâne, faisant éclater l'os. Bien qu'il soit curieux que les flèches fonctionnent seulement contre des squelettes, elle n'avait pas l'intention de déclarer leurs effets nuls. C'était une bonne chose de les connaître, au vu de la façon dont elle s'en était tirée la première fois qu'elle était entrée dans cet endroit.

Rowena sauta une dernière fois et piqua un sprint pour contourner le tas de squelettes qui avaient visiblement l'intention de l'écrabouiller sous leurs roues mortelles. Elle n'avait ni le temps ni la patience de s'occuper d'eux et, de plus, cela montrerait à l'autre saleté de chevalier qu'elle pouvait tout à fait naviguer dans ce gouffre funèbre sans qu'il ne lui fournisse la moindre _parcelle_ d'assistance. Si elle avait pu ressortir victorieuse d'Anor Londo en usant de diplomatie, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle ne puisse pas faire de même avec le Seigneur des T…

Elle lâcha soudain un couinement de stupeur, alors qu'elle tombait dans le néant.

* * *

 ** **NdT :**** Encore et toujours, je vous invite à follow si ça vous a plu jusque là, voire même à aller lire la fic originale si vous lisez l'anglais, parce que _windsabove_ a encore quelques chapitres d'avance :)

 _ ** **Si vous êtes encore là, peut-être pourriez vous prendre quelques instants de plus pour laisser une review juste en dessous ? Courte ou longue, quel qu'en soit le contenu, sachez que je serais ravie de le lire et d'y répondre. Toute remarque est bonne à prendre, c'est comme ça qu'on progresse ;)****_


	7. Promenade avec les squelettes 2:2

**Disclaimer** : Ceci est une traduction de la deuxième partie du cinquième chapitre de "Lions walk with wanderers", une fanfiction Dark Souls écrite par _windsabove_. Si vous lisez l'anglais, je vous invite à aller lire sa version, l'Originale, et à lui donner tout votre amour :3

Kudos à **Medley Nightfallen** , sa Majesté des Plumes, pour son temps, ses yeux et ses corrections !

* * *

\- oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo -

Chapitre 5 – Partie 2

Promenade avec les Squelettes

\- oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo -

* * *

Rowena atterrit durement à côté d'une misérable flaque d'eau. Elle attendit quelques instants que la douleur s'efface avant de se redresser, non sans se maudire intérieurement pour son manque d'attention.

La pièce était telle qu'elle l'avait laissée la fois précédente. Des piles de livres poussiéreux étaient alignées contre les murs et de l'autre côté de l'autel. D'antiques squelettes déchiquetés, suspendus au plafond par des cordes et des crochets, observaient la scène de leurs yeux creux. Un autre, différent, reposait sur l'autel : il avait été le sujet d'expérience de la _chose_ , quelle qu'elle soit, que Rowena avait combattu ici. A bien regarder le cadavre, ou les cadavres, de cet adversaire, elle se sentit néanmoins emplie d'une étrange tristesse.

\- Je pensais que tu avais finalement appris à faire attention où tu marches.

Rowena sursauta en entendant la voix d'Ornstein.

\- Non, je… enfin, je veux dire, oui, mais…

Elle soupira.

\- J'ai combattu quelque chose ici. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était, ou qui c'était, mais sa magie était similaire à celle des nécromanciens croisés plus haut. Ça avait l'air humain.

\- L'air ?

\- C'est… c'est difficile à expliquer. La voix avait l'air humaine, mais les têtes portaient des masques étranges. C'était un peu comme si elles essayaient de cacher une difformité – et encore, allez savoir ce qui se cache sous la tunique. Est-ce que, lui demanda-t-elle en lui jetant un regard, tu saurais quelque chose à propos de nécromanciens qui abuseraient un peu trop de leurs pouvoirs ?

\- D'aucuns diraient que les nécromanciens dérivent déjà bien trop loin rien qu'en pratiquant leur art, répondit Ornstein en haussant les épaules. De nombreux mortels ont déjà tenté d'imiter les dieux. Ceci n'est probablement qu'une autre malheureuse tentative.

Rowena fronça les sourcils, le regard ancré sur l'autel. Son cœur était piqué par des épingles de compassion pour la créature malformée qui y gisait, et pour ce nécromancien qui s'était accroché à l'Art de l'Embrasement pour une raison qui lui échappait. Elle espérait que, dans la mort, il trouve une certaine forme de paix.

\- Il y a une échelle de ce côté, fit remarquer Rowena, changeant ainsi brutalement de sujet. Ça me paraît être notre meilleure chance de trouver le Seigneur des Tombes.

Quelques mètres à patauger dans l'eau suffisaient à atteindre l'échelle en question. Elle avait été habilement dissimulée dans l'architecture de pierres. Rowena ne l'avait même pas remarquée au premier coup d'oeil. Il avait fallu y regarder de plus près pour remarquer les poignées de bois qui dépassaient du mur et qui permettaient grimper facilement. Elle gravit les échelons, puis trouva une autre échelle, qu'elle escalada aussi, Ornstein non loin derrière elle. Alors qu'elle atteignait le haut, Rowena se dit qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais être descendue.

Tout était plongé dans le noir. Complet et absolu. Elle s'attendait à ce que des torches murales s'allument sur leur passage mais, visiblement, ceux qui avaient conçu cet endroit n'avaient pas prévu de visiteurs. La seule chose qui s'approchait d'une source de lumière était une piste ondulante tracée de Prismes, chacun d'une couleur différente. Le plus proche était rose.

\- Eh bien, remarqua-t-elle, c'est loin d'être optimal.

\- Est-ce que quoi que soit a déjà été en ta faveur ? demanda Ornstein avec un soupçon d'agacement dans la voix.

\- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on me demande de parcourir les tombes pour récupérer une âme. Je doute que ce soit favorable pour quiconque. Cependant, ajouta-t-elle en palpant ses poches, j'ai une solution.

\- Oh, vraiment ?

Rowena rengaina son cimeterre et sortit une petite lampe en forme de crâne de sa sacoche. Elle produisait assez de lumière pour distinguer le relief du sol, ce qui était suffisant pour la guerrière. Ornstein, quant à lui, n'en parut pas impressionné.

\- C'est _ça_ ta solution ?

L'intéressée grimaça.

\- Ce n'est pas parfait, mais je sais à quel point tu préfères ne pas gaspiller tes pouvoirs électriques pour faire un peu de lumière, répliqua-t-elle, non sans ironie.

\- Comment comptes-tu te battre ?

\- Prudemment ?

\- Oh, bien sûr. Voilà qui est prometteur.

\- C'est ça, ou bien on y va à tâtons et on attend que l'un d'entre nous découvre comment tomber tout en bas. Comme tu préfères, Chasseur de Dragons.

Elle le fixa avec intensité toute la durée de sa réflexion. Parfois, elle se demandait à quoi il ressemblait sous son casque, quelles étaient expressions qui se peignaient sur son visage en la regardant agir. Peut-être avait-il une jolie petite frimousse qu'elle pourrait démolir au détour d'une opportunité. Ornstein lâcha un soupir exaspéré avant que ses pensées ne dérivent plus loin.

\- _Très bien_ , martela-t-il en dégainant sa lance. Mais tu as intérêt à déployer _tous tes efforts_ à lever ton bouclier quand il le faudra.

\- Loin de moi l'idée de ne _pas_ le faire.

Rowena tourna les talons et se lança sur le tracé de Prismes, illuminant le sol entre les pierres colorées avec sa lanterne. Elle arriva rapidement à une descente qui détonnait avec le reste du relief.

\- Est-ce que… commença-t-elle en avançant sur la pente jusqu'à trouver une autre structure similaire, mais dressée verticalement. C'est un cercueil ! s'étrangla-t-elle alors.

\- Nous voici dans le Tombeau des Géants, semble-t-il, nota Ornstein.

\- Le Tombeau des… Tu connais cet endroit ?

\- J'en ai entendu parler, tempéra-t-il. Il a été mentionné de nombreuses fois, en passant, mais je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds avant aujourd'hui.

\- Hmm… marmonnait Rowena en examinant le cercueil qui se tenait debout. Désacraliser des tombes. Voilà quelque chose que je n'avais pas prévu de faire dans ma vie mais, encore une fois, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

Elle dépassa le cercueil et poursuivit sa route, jusqu'à ce qu'elle bute cette fois sur un squelette géante. Dans un réflexe, elle frappa l'ennemi, mais elle ne parvint qu'à laisser une petite trace de roussi sur le blanc d'un os.

\- Oh, soupira-t-elle, c'est vrai.

Avant que le squelette ne contre-attaque, elle plongea entre ses jambes et se rua plus avant sur l'étroit chemin. Le crépitement de l'électricité résonna autour d'elle alors qu'elle grimpait sur le couvercle d'un autre cercueil. A son grand mécontentement, elle perdit l'adhérence et commença à glisser. Elle tomba en arrivant au bout, et se retrouva à glisser sur le suivant. Ses pieds atteignirent enfin un sol plus ferme et elle repoussa les mèches folles qui lui étaient tombées dans les yeux.

\- Eh bien, souffla-t-elle, ce n'était pas si terrible fin…

Une poignée de phalanges heurtèrent son estomac, la jetant à terre. Rowena peina à retrouver son souffle. Elle saisit sa lanterne. Deux squelettes étaient après elle, épées au clair. L'un d'entre eux bondit sur le côté alors qu'elle se remettait debout : il tomba dans le vide. Rowena réprima un ricanement pour se concentrer sur l'autre. Il abattit son épée droit sur la guerrière, qui esquiva par la gauche et s'enfuit en courant.

\- Pas aujourd'hui, Rowena, murmura-t-elle à sa propre intention en sautant sur un nouveau couvercle glissant. Un jour, tu reviendras, et tu leur brisera les jambes, et…

Elle culbuta en avant, le visage dans la poussière, lanterne et bouclier avec elle dans un fracas métallique. Elle resta un moment au sol, à sentir la forme des pierres contre sa joue. Elle s'assit finalement et rassembla ses affaires. Non loin se trouvait une échelle, dont les rebords sombres dépassaient à peine du rebord. Rowena se leva et s'y dirigea lentement, afin de prudemment la descendre.

\- Je n'ai plus qu'à passer ce dernier visage pour… Par les cieux, est-ce que c'est un _Feu de Camp_ ?

Rowena tendit le bras pour éclairer un peu plus avant. Sans aucun doute, c'était bien là l'épée familière qui se dressait devant elle. Elle laissa éclater un rire joyeux en s'élançant vers le cercle de pierres. Elle l'alluma promptement et s'assit auprès des flammes. Le soulagement envahit son esprit et une série de gloussements s'échappa de sa bouche. Elle leva sa lanterne pour la regarder droit dans ses yeux luisants.

\- Et l'autre qui disait que je ne pouvais pas m'en sortir seule, chuchota-t-elle avec un nouveau rire.

\- En pleine discussion avec sa lampe !

Rowena cria et faillit jeter sa lanterne dans le feu. Il s'agissait bien évidemment d'Ornstein, là haut, qui la toisait depuis le rebord du gouffre.

\- Et si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça te ferait ? répliqua-t-elle, sans parvenir à complètement effacer les traces de paniques dans sa voix.

\- Alors j'aurais eu raison sur un point, répondit-il simplement, avant de sauter au niveau du Feu. Je suis honnêtement impressionné que tu aies survécu jusqu'ici sans arme digne de ce nom. Je ne sais pas si je dois attribuer ce succès à un certain talent ou à une chance incroyablement insolente.

Rowena plissa les yeux.

\- Comment étaient les squelettes ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Assez faciles à abattre. Néanmoins, je pense que l'humain là-haut serait bien mieux lotti à la surface.

\- Attends, fit-elle en se levant soudain, il y a un autre humain dans ce tombeau ?

\- Oui. Il est assez difficile à rater, serais-tu devenue aveugle ?

Rowena tourna les talons et s'empressa de remonter l'échelle qu'elle venait de descendre. Lorsqu'elle put jeter un œil au-dessus du rebord, la colère qu'elle avait repoussée au fond d'elle-même refit surface dans un bouillonnement.

\- Mère de toutes… grogna-t-elle en se laissant glisser au bas de l'échelle. Je vais le tuer.

\- Voilà qui est surprenant de ta part, remarqua Ornstein. Vas-tu le tuer avec ta lanterne ?

\- Ce serait une mort lente et douloureuse qui lui irait bien, grinça-t-elle en croisant les bras. Ce type, là-haut, c'est Pat la Hyène, et c'est un horrible monstre. S'il essaye seulement de me piéger à nouveau, je vais…

\- Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un quiproquo, suggéra Ornstein, bien que Rowena doute qu'il pense le moindre de ces mots.

\- Retourner le pont comme il l'a fait, un quiproquo ? cracha-t-elle alors. Non, il faut vraiment le vouloir pour tirer ce levier. Aucune chance qu'il l'ait fait _accidentellement_.

\- On l'y aurait contraint ?

\- Qui ? Des squelettes ?

\- Tu t'effraies pour un rien, pourquoi pas lui ?

\- Garde ta langue dans ta poche, Chasseur de Dragons ! siffla Rowena.

\- Je ne fais que recommander la voie diplomatique, poursuivit-il néanmoins. Tu as causé suffisamment de grabuge en parcourant le tombeau, il serait dommage de se faire un ennemi supplémentaire.

Rowena maugréa dans sa barbe.

\- Soit, lâcha-t-elle. Mais s'il s'en prend encore à moi, c'est à _toi_ que j'en voudrais.

Elle se détourna et remonta encore l'échelle, cette fois avec l'intention de simplement rencontrer un visage familier. Mais la frustration fit que ses ongles se plantèrent profondément dans le bois vermoulu des barreaux.

De tous les endroits où elle aurait pu recroiser cette tâche infâme d'humanité, il avait fallu que ce soit ici.

* * *

 ** **NdA :**** Je n'avais pas prévu que l'écriture de ce chapitre soit si longue, mais parfois la vie se contente d'offrir des coups de pieds au train au plus mauvais moments. Ceci étant dit, je suis vraiment épatée par les retours que cette fic reçoit jusque là, malgré le temps entre les chapitres. Merci à vous tous qui lisez et reviewez, j'espère que vous continuerez à apprécier les aventures de ce duo !

 ** **NdT :**** Je ne suis personnellement pas surprise par le succès de cette fic, et d'ailleurs me voilà à la traduire en espérant qu'elle gagne encore un peu de visibilité ! C'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir une notification pour un nouveau chapitre, même si le précédent était plusieurs mois auparavant, quoi qu'on en dise ! Je vous remercie moi aussi, vous qui continuez à lire, et je vous invite à follow si ça vous a plu jusque là, parce que _windsabove_ a encore quelques chapitres d'avance :)

 _ ** **Si vous êtes encore là, peut-être pourriez vous prendre quelques instants de plus pour laisser une review juste en dessous ? Courte ou longue, quel qu'en soit le contenu, sachez que je serais ravie de le lire et d'y répondre. Toute remarque est bonne à prendre, c'est comme ça qu'on progresse ;)****_


	8. Tombeau de la Trahison 1:3

**Disclaimer** : Ceci est une traduction de la première partie du sixième chapitre de "Lions walk with wanderers", une fanfiction Dark Souls écrite par _windsabove_. Si vous lisez l'anglais, je vous invite à aller lire sa version, l'Originale, et à lui donner tout votre amour :3

Kudos à **Medley Nightfallen** , magical girl des mers, et **Njörd** , mon chevalier servant, pour leur temps, leurs yeux et leurs corrections :)

* * *

\- oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo -

Chapitre 6 – Partie 1

Tombeau de la Trahison

\- oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo -

* * *

Ornstein laissa échapper un bref soupir en suivant Rowena qui remontait l'échelle. Elle agissait parfois de manière agaçante, mais cette fois il avait la sensation que c'était sur le point de devenir encore pire.

S'il avait appris une chose à propos de la Morte-Vivante, c'était que son entêtement rendait toute négociation impossible. Une fois qu'elle s'était fixé un objectif, elle ne laissait _personne_ s'interposer, quitte à en mourir. Elle aurait été n'importe qui d'autre, ç'aurait été un trait admirable, l'un de ceux qu'il cherchait à trouver chez les preux chevaliers de l'Âge du Feu. Cependant il s'agissait de Rowena : l'exaspérante Morte-Vivante avec un penchant pour l'imprévisible, un complet aveuglement envers ses propres capacités et un verbe pour le moins toxique. Rien dans ses méthodes n'était admirable, ni même sain.

Rowena martelait le sol en avançant. Ornstein capta brièvement l'expression sur son visage : la seule émotion qu'il put déceler fut une pure et impitoyable malice. Jusqu'à présent, même lui n'avait pas su provoquer autant de haine chez elle. La loyauté lui importait, semblait-il, et Pat la Hyène, en rompant supposément la confiance qu'elle lui avait offert, avait détruit toute trace de sympathie qu'elle avait pu avoir pour lui.

Pat n'apparaissait pas comme un homme qui aurait été surnommé Hyène par un trait de naissance. Son crâne chauve reflétait la lumière de la lanterne de Rowena, et il ne portait rien de plus qu'une simple mais solide armure de cuir noir. Il tenait une lance dans la main droite, qui n'était pas des plus impressionnantes en son genre, et un grand bouclier dans la main gauche. Une inspection plus prolongée permettait de remarquer l'aigle tracé au milieu. Mais dans l'ensemble, Pat n'avait rien qui le sortait de l'ordinaire. Rowena, en revanche, ne l'ignora pas si simplement. Elle se mit à crier bien avant qu'Ornstein n'ait l'idée de l'arrêter.

\- _Toi_! hurla-t-elle, semblant projeter sa colère même contre les pierres du vaste tombeau.

Pat regarda dans sa direction, un vague éclat apeuré dans l'œil. Mais Ornstein ne savait pas si sa peur venait de la fureur de Rowena ou de sa propre présence. La Hyène ravala ses émotions plutôt rapidement et étala un large sourire sur son visage.

\- Tiens donc, mais qui voilà, salua-t-il. Ravi de vous voir en bonne santé, mon amie !

\- _Amie_ ? répéta-t-elle encore plus fort.

Rowena s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui.

\- Tu n'as pas la moindre _idée_ de ce que ce mot signifie. Tu devrais remercier les dieux que je sois capable de seulement _tolérer_ _ton_ existence, sinon tu serais déj…

\- Rowena.

L'intéressée renifla à l'interruption d'Ornstein. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur la poignée de sa lanterne. Elle tourna la tête vers le chevalier et ses yeux bruns le trouèrent de dagues invisibles, mais elle ne dit rien de plus. Peut-être se rendait-elle compte que, pour une fois, sa sobre intervention tombait pour le mieux.

\- On dirait que votre ami vient de marquer un point, hein ? commenta Pat.

Les yeux de Rowena revinrent le frapper de plein fouet.

\- Ce n'est _pas_ mon… commença-t-elle, avant de se raviser avec un soupir. Non, je ne m'abaisserais pas à discutailler avec toi. Ce ne sont pas tes oignons.

Elle déposa son bouclier et croisa les bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je suppose que tu te doutes que ce n'est pas le bon chemin pour aller aux Catacombes.

\- Ah ça, bien vu, répondit Pat. Vous arrivez juste à temps, à vrai dire. J'étais sur la piste d'un trésor et figurez-vous qu'il y a un joli pactole juste là, au fond de ce trou.

Sa main voleta en direction d'un gouffre sur sa droite.

\- J'étais sur le point de tout ramasser et d'en profiter tout seul, mais nous sommes amis et je sais que je vous ai fait du tort. La moindre des choses serait de vous offrir une part de ce trésor, pour me racheter auprès de vous, ma dame.

Rowena eut un rictus.

\- Tu crois m'avoir avec de la flatterie. Comme c'est touchant.

\- Oh non, je ne dis rien d'autre que la vérité ! protesta Pat. Je n'offre pas des trésors, comme ça, à n'importe qui ! Regardez !

Elle fit une pause et considéra la chose. Maintenant que la conversation était un peu avancée, Ornstein commençait à avoir des doutes. L'offre semblait beaucoup trop généreuse pour quelqu'un qui disait avoir pisté le trésor jusqu'ici. Il avait déjà rencontré des profils similaires et savait comment les gérer. Cependant, s'il ne s'agissait que d'une offre à accepter maintenant et à prendre plus tard, alors peut-être ses précédentes exactions n'étaient en effet que de regrettables erreurs. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'intervenir dans cette décision : elle était à Rowena et à elle seule.

\- Je… suppose qu'il ne coûte rien de regarder, déclara-t-elle enfin.

\- Voilà, ça, c'est du bon esprit ! s'exclama Pat la Hyène. Vous le verrez mieux de ce côté, en regardant par-dessus le bord. Mais ne regardez pas trop non plus, sa brillance vous rendrait aveugle…

Rowena jeta un coup d'oeil à Ornstein avant de se diriger vers le rebord en question, là où l'étincelle d'un Prisme marquait l'endroit. Elle s'agenouilla, posa sa lanterne et posa ses mains au sol, afin de regarder en se penchant le moins possible par-dessus le vide. Elle n'avait jamais encore choisi d'agir avec autant de prudence. Ornstein ne l'en blâmerait pas. Pat la Hyène se rapprocha d'elle et les muscles de Rowena se contractèrent un peu plus.

\- En effet, dit-elle, tu ne mentais certainement pas à propos de ce trésor. C'est un sacré volume.

Elle se redressa, toujours avec prudence, et ramassa sa lanterne.

\- Peut-être pourrons-nous trouver quelque arrangement, en eff…

Elle termina sa phrase prématurément par un cri suraigu. Pat venait de la pousser brutalement dans le vide. Sa lanterne tourbillonna dans les airs après elle. Il y eut un petit instant de silence, puis Ornstein grimaça en entendant le son de son corps qui s'écrasait au fond. La Hyène caqueta de ravissement.

\- C'est comme ça que je fonctionne, mon amie ! cria-t-il au gouffre. Mon trésor sera composé de ce que je pourrais prendre à ta dépouille !

Toujours riant, il s'éloigna du bord. Dans le silence qui suivit, il jeta un coup d'œil curieux au chevalier en armure d'or. Puis il rompit à nouveau le silence :

\- Vous n'avez pas essayé de m'arrêter.

\- Je décide d'autoriser ou non les autres à commettre leurs propres erreurs, répondit Ornstein en secouant la tête. J'ai choisi de vous permettre d'en commettre une belle.

\- De quoi est-ce que vous… ?

\- J'AURAIS TA PEAU, SALETE DE VOLEUR !

Pat sursauta de façon évidente en entendant les hurlements furieux de Rowena.

\- Comment est-ce qu'elle… ?

\- T'AS RUINE TA CHANCE ! JE VAIS REMONTER, ET T'AURAS PLUTÔT INTÉRÊT A ÊTRE PARTI, OU TU N'AURAS BIENTÔT PLUS DE JAMBES POUR TE TENIR DEBOUT !

La Hyène se rengorgea et regarda Ornstein.

\- Vous allez me tuer ? balbutia-t-il.

Ornstein marcha vers le rebord du gouffre.

\- Bien que vous n'ayez _en rien_ amélioré mon voyage, dit-il doucement, je ne serais pas celui qui abattra votre sentence. Ce serait trop de gentillesse.

Le son du métal crissant contre l'os, accompagné de cris d'agonie, transperça l'air. Ornstein jeta un dernier regard à Pat.

\- Je vous laisse aux bons soins de Rowena, si jamais vos chemins se croisent à nouveau. Vous saurez sans aucun doute comment manœuvrer cette jeune femme pleine de vitalité.

Sans attendre de réponse, il sauta dans le gouffre et atterrit avec grâce dans le fond. La lanterne de Rowena gisait au sol, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était partie affronter les squelettes dans le noir. Il soupira et la ramassa. Le temps qu'il se retourne pour partir à sa recherche, Rowena était en face de lui, debout et haletante.

\- Aurais-tu oublié quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant la lampe.

\- Non, répondit-elle sèchement en lui arrachant l'objet des mains. On fait de drôles de choses sous le coup de la colère.

\- Si tu considères que perdre son instinct de survie est _drôle_ , j'imagine que c'est effectivement le cas.

\- Je vais remonter là-haut, continua-t-elle en l'ignorant, et je vais donner une bonne leçon à cette crotte de dragon !

\- Crotte de dragon, répéta Ornstein. C'est une insulte incroyablement douce.

Rowena cilla.

\- Quoi ? fit-elle.

\- Si tu dois briser ton adversaire, la moitié de la bataille est de trouver les pires insultes à lui lancer. Et ça, c'est _loin_ d'être assez fort.

Elle ricana.

\- On dirait que _quelqu'un_ se sent frustré, dit-elle.

\- Quiconque interfère avec mon devoir provoque ma colère, statua le chevalier en retour.

\- Je suppose que nous voilà enfin avec un ennemi commun, commenta-t-elle en le dépassant.

Elle s'arrêta cependant presque immédiatement :

\- On dirait qu'il y a quelqu'un, par là.

\- J'imagine que ce n'est pas votre ami Pat ?

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit-elle avec dédain. C'est quelqu'un d'autre… je crois que…

Rowena fit quelques pas de plus et eut un hoquet de surprise :

\- C'est elle !

* * *

 ** **NdT :**** Oui, je sais, c'est un vil découpage, mais la suite arrive bientôt c'est promis ! ^^Comme vous en avez l'habitude, je vous invite à follow si ça vous a plu jusque là, parce que _windsabove_ a encore quelques chapitres d'avance :)

 _ ** **Si vous êtes encore là, peut-être pourriez vous prendre quelques instants de plus pour laisser une review juste en dessous ? Courte ou longue, quel qu'en soit le contenu, sachez que je serais ravie de le lire et d'y répondre. Toute remarque est bonne à prendre, c'est comme ça qu'on progresse ;)****_


	9. Tombeau de la Trahison 2:3

**Disclaimer** : Ceci est une traduction de la deuxième partie du sixième chapitre de "Lions walk with wanderers", une fanfiction Dark Souls écrite par _windsabove_. Si vous lisez l'anglais, je vous invite à aller lire sa version, l'Originale, et à lui donner tout votre amour :3

Kudos à **Medley Nightfallen** , humoriste virtuose, et **Njörd** , viking des temps modernes, pour leur temps, leurs yeux et leurs corrections :)

* * *

\- oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo -

Chapitre 6 – Partie 2

Tombeau de la Trahison

\- oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo -

* * *

\- C'est quelqu'un d'autre… je crois que…

Rowena fit quelques pas de plus et eut un hoquet de surprise :

\- C'est elle !

\- Qui donc ? interrogea Ornstein.

\- Réah ! Réah de Thorolund !

Ornstein n'eut pas l'occasion de se renseigner davantage, Rowena était déjà partie s'agenouiller devant la dame vêtue de blanc. Il la suivit, tâchant de rester à bonne distance. La dame de Thorolund semblait appartenir au clergé d'un pays lointain, bien qu'elle apparaisse plutôt jeune pour un tel voyage.

\- Vous voilà, Réah ! s'exlama Rowena, la faisant sursauter.

\- Vous n'êtes pas une Carcasse, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la voix tremblante de la cléricale.

Rowena la rassura d'une voix douce. Son ton était anormalement délicat, surtout quand on connaissait l'ampleur de la colère contenue en elle.

\- Je ne suis pas une Carcasse, lui disait-elle. Je suis une Morte-Vivante, nous nous sommes rencontrées au Sanctuaire de Lige-Feu, vous vous souvenez ?

Réah hésita quelques instants.

\- Oui… oui, Rowena, je souviens, finit-elle par déclarer. Celle qui n'a cessé de me poser des questions.

\- Surprenant, commenta Ornstein, s'attirant un regard noir de l'intéressée.

\- Êtes-vous blessée ? continua Rowena en se concentrant sur la dame en blanc.

\- Non, que les dieux soient loués. Vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter pour moi.

\- Allons, ne dites pas des choses pareilles, protesta la guerrière en secouant la tête.

\- Non, écoutez moi, insista Réah. Il y a deux Carcasses, non loin d'ici. Ils furent de preux chevaliers… ils étaient mon escorte. On ne pas laisser de telles âmes, si fortes, rester Carcasses, n'est-ce pas ? Dieux… n'y a-t-il donc rien… n'y a-t-il donc rien qu'on puisse faire ?

Rowena, sourcils froncés, acquiesçait lourdement.

\- Cette malédiction est le plus terrible des ennemis, Réah. Elle prend tout et ne nous laisse rien d'autre que de la tristesse. Cependant, il est possible de la combattre.

Elle tapota gentiment la main de la cléricale et poursuivit, en vacillant légèrement :

\- Restez ici, je vous prie, nous allons vous libérer la route. Nous… nous leur donnerons le repos qu'ils méritent.

Et ainsi, Rowena se leva et se dirigea vers le chemin baigné dans l'ombre. Elle s'arrêta après seulement quelques pas.

\- Tu hésites ? demanda Ornstein, derrière elle.

Elle soupira juste assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

\- Ils ont été humains, murmura-t-elle. Ils ont été vivants. Je ne te demande pas d'avoir de la compassion pour la condition humaine, juste… laisse-moi le temps de digérer ce que je vais faire, d'accord ?

Dans le long silence pensif qui suivit, Ornstein observa la Morte-Vivante. C'était assez étrange, d'une certaine façon. Rowena avait, sans aucune doute possible, abattu de nombreuses Carcasses elle l'avait elle-même mentionné dans son plaidoyer à Gwenevère. Et pourtant, elle se tenait là, immobile, cherchant au fond d'elle-même la force d'affronter l'inévitable. Était-ce parce qu'elle avait connu les gardes du corps de Réah ? Était-ce parce qu'elle connaissait Réah, qui les avait elle-même bien connu ? Ou est-ce que la simple idée d'éteindre ces braises mourantes la faisait remettre en perspective la maigre longévité de sa propre flamme ?

Peut-être avait-il jugé un peu trop rapidement la réelle empathie que Rowena avait pour autrui.

Un soupir sec tira Ornstein de ses pensées. Rowena attacha sa lanterne à sa ceinture, resserra les lanières de son bouclier sur son bras gauche et dégaina son cimeterre. Une idée saugrenue apparut au chevalier en la voyant faire.

\- Est-ce que, tout à l'heure, tu frappais les squelettes avec _ton bouclier_?

Rowena tourna son visage vers lui. Son expression était indéchiffrable.

\- Non ? Tenta-t-elle.

\- Tu n'avais pas d'autre arme sur toi quand je t'ai retrouvée, insista-t-il en réprimant un rire incrédule.

Elle soupira.

\- Certes, admit-elle, mais c'est toi qui m'a demandé de faire bon usage de mon bouclier ! On peux même dire que je n'ai fait que suivre ta suggestion…

Ornstein cilla, incapable de trouver quoi répondre assez rapidement.

\- Soit, finit-il par lâcher.

Rowena acquiesça et puis reporta son attention sur sa mission actuelle. Elle s'enfonça dans l'ombre. Il ne fut pas nécessaire d'aller bien loin avant qu'apparaisse un reflet de la lanterne sur une armure, comme une étincelle dans la nuit. La respiration de la Morte-Vivante se fit plus lourde et saccadée. La première des Carcasses apparut, dans une armure de clerc, son regard vide dardé sur elle. Il leva sa hache baignée de sang et chargea.

Avant qu'Ornstein n'ait fait le moindre geste, Rowena roula sous l'épée du clerc pour engager l'autre Carcasse qui le suivait de près et qui, lui, maniait une masse. Une pirouette la sauva de se faire comprimer la cage thoracique. Le clerc à la hache ne s'était pas retourné : Ornstein bloqua son attaque maladroite et le repoussa. Il tituba sur ses appuis, sans relever sa garde. Un rapide coup de lance et la moitié de son armure tomba au sol un autre et la cotte de mailles suivit. Le chevalier fit un pas sur le côté pour éviter une nouvelle attaque. Un simple coup d'estoc frappa la Carcasse en pleine poitrine. Un cri aigu attira son attention.

Il détourna brièvement le regard. Rowena avait un genou en terre. Elle couvrait de sa main droite une tâche rouge qui s'élargissait sur son flanc. Elle gémit, se redressa péniblement, et réceptionna la masse qui lui tomba dessus avec une force qui mit remit en question la solidité de son bouclier. Le son que cela produit se répéta une seconde fois, plus près d'Ornstein. Il regarda sa droite, où son bras avait machinalement paré un coup de hache. Il poussa la Carcasse au loin pour se donner un peu d'emphase afin de proprement l'empaler, avant de la jeter dans le vide. Seul le bruit lointain de l'armure contre la roche permit de s'assurer qu'il y avait effectivement un fond au gouffre.

Ornstein lâcha un soupir bref, tourna les talons, et se dirigea à grands pas vers Rowena. Il la trouva en train de repousser le clerc, bouclier contre bouclier. Avec un rugissement, elle parvint à le forcer à ouvrir sa garde et à lui enfoncer son cimeterre entre les côtes. La Carcasse tomba à genoux devant elle. Rowena posa son pied sur son torse décharné pour en déloger son arme. Le corps s'effondra avec un fracas humide.

Rowena fixa le mort pendant une éternité, haletante. Elle grimaça à nouveau en ramenant la main qu'elle tenait sur son côté et lâcha un chapelet d'injures à la vue du sang.

\- Une attaque frontale qui ne te ressemble pas, commenta Ornstein tandis qu'elle buvait une gorgée d'Estus. D'ordinaire, tu chercherais à exactement éviter ce genre de combat.

\- C'est… c'est vrai, admit-elle en rattachant la Fiole à sa ceinture. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, c'est… c'est pas mon genre, je sais, mais…

Son regard s'attarda sur le corps de la Carcasse.

\- Ils sont en paix, à présent, déclara-t-elle enfin. C'est… plus qu'on ne peut dire pour la plupart d'entre nous.

Elle releva la tête, mais ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague, loin derrière le chevalier en armure d'or. Ornstein, sans un mot, l'observait. Il la regarda reprendre le chemin en sens inverse, anormalement silencieuse. Il la suivit, dans ses pas comme dans son mutisme, jusque là où attendait Réah.

\- C'est fait, annonça Rowena en s'agenouillant devant elle.

\- Vous… Vous avez banni les Carcasses, c'est bien cela ? murmura la cléricale, un léger de soulagement se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Mon dieu… qu'il est douloureux de mesurer les conséquences de ses fautes…

\- Vos fautes ? répéta Rowena en penchant la tête. Réah, de quoi parlez-vous ?

La prêtresse avait les yeux rivés sur le sol.

\- Vince et Nico ont été leurrés par un vaurien du nom de Pat, expliqua-t-elle du bout des lèvres. Ils en ont perdu leur humanité. Mes prières n'ont pas pu les sauver… Mon ignorance et ma faiblesse ont scellé leurs destins. C'est peut-être parce-que Petrus me savait faible depuis le début qu'il m'a abandonnée ici.

Elle parut se recroqueviller encore davantage sur elle-même.

\- A la lumière de ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui, souffla-t-elle, je ne peux l'en blâmer.

Rowena était raide, visiblement tendue par une colère insondable. Ses doigts fouillèrent la poussière jusqu'à trouver une pierre glacée sur laquelle se refermer. De l'air jaillit de ses naseaux brûlants.

\- Ce n'était _pas_ votre faute, Réah, martela-t-elle avec force. Vos gardiens vous accompagnaient selon leurs propres désirs et ce sont les intentions malsaines d'un autre qui les ont menés à leurs pertes. Vous n'avez aucune faute à vous imputer. Je vous en prie, ne vous affublez pas vous-même d'un fardeau qu'il ne tient pas à vous de porter.

Réah releva lentement le menton. Ses yeux rencontrèrent timidement ceux de la guerrière. Dans la pénombre, ses joues étaient luisantes.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Elle tira un petit parchemin de sa robe immaculée.

\- Prenez-ceci, s'il vous plait, dit-elle en le tendant à Rowena. C'est un Miracle de Restauration. C'était… c'était à eux. Vous le méritez plus que moi.

La guerrière prit le rouleau avec la délicate innocence d'un enfant à qui on aurait donné un petit animal.

\- Réah… bégaya-t-elle avec émotion. Merci à _vous_.

Un sourire sincère vint à nouveau illuminer ses traits. Il semblait qu'un rien pourrait le faire disparaître à jamais.

\- Est-ce que ça ira pour vous ? demanda Rowena.

\- Je saurais retrouver mon chemin, acquiesça Réah. Je vous en prie, reprenez votre mission là où vous l'aviez laissée.

\- Soyez prudente, insista l'aventurière en se redressant.

Lentement, Rowena reprit la route, s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres, Ornstein, toujours impassible, sur les talons. Ils passèrent les corps à jamais éteints de l'escorte de Réah. Elle ne s'arrêta finalement qu'au pied d'une échelle faite d'os. Là, elle plongea son visage dans ses mains.

\- Elle est si jeune, gémit-elle. Trop jeune pour une telle tâche…

\- Tu es à peine plus âgée qu'elle, releva Ornstein.

La tête de Rowena se tourna vers lui et ses yeux se plantèrent sur le visage léonin et stoïque qui ornait son casque. Néanmoins, il ne trouva aucune trace de colère dans ce regard.

\- L'âge ne veut peut-être rien dire pour les gens comme toi, dit-elle, mais les humains ne vivent jamais qu'une poignée d'années. Pardonne-moi si je ne vois en elle qu'une enfant qui traîne une malédiction ingrate.

Il ne trouva rien à répondre. Rowena ferma les yeux et se détourna, les mains sur les tempes. Elle était bouleversée et c'était un étrange spectacle. Ornstein avait déjà vu le stress, l'angoisse et même la peur la ronger, mais ça avait toujours été dû à sa propre incompétence. Cette fois-ci, tout était lié aux sorts et agissements d' _autres_.

Quoi qu'il en fut, à ce rythme, ils étaient encore loin d'atteindre le Seigneur des Tombes !

\- Devais-tu rendre visite à quelqu'un ? demanda Ornstein après de longues minutes de silence.

\- A qui donc est-ce que je… commença-t-elle, avant de s'interrompre et de plisser les yeux. Ah, oui. Est-il réellement besoin que tu aies raison sur ce genre de choses…

\- J'ai toujours raison, acquiesça le chevalier.

Elle roula les yeux au ciel.

\- Si tu le dis, soupira-t-elle. J'ai donc un salopard à aller voir et pas assez de patience pour marcher jusqu'à lui, en conséquence…

Rowena tira un petit os de l'une de ses nombreuses sacoches et le serra fort dans le creux de sa paume. Un battement de cils plus tard, Ornstein et sa protégée Morte-Vivante étaient assis au dernier feu de camp qu'ils avaient visité. L'humaine se remit immédiatement sur ses pieds et s'élança vers l'échelle.

\- Choisis bien tes armes, cette fois, indiqua Ornstein d'une voix monocorde.

\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, grinça Rowena, je ne vais avoir besoin d'aucune arme cette fois…

* * *

 ** **NdT :**** Oh non, elle va pas avoir besoin de ses armes, et ça va être jouissif =3 Comme vous en avez l'habitude, je vous invite à follow si ça vous a plu jusque là, parce que _windsabove_ a encore quelques chapitres d'avance :)

 _ ** **Si vous êtes encore là, peut-être pourriez vous prendre quelques instants de plus pour laisser une review juste en dessous ? Courte ou longue, quel qu'en soit le contenu, sachez que je serais ravie de le lire et d'y répondre. Toute remarque est bonne à prendre, c'est comme ça qu'on progresse ;)****_


End file.
